Nous voulions simplement être des héros
by Cyrlight
Summary: Zaiyad, un Luxray taciturne, et ses amis pokémon s'entraînent à devenir des justiciers pour satisfaire leur maître, Duncan, un jeune homme agoraphobe qui vit reclus sous terre. Hélas, rien ne se passe comme prévu. Ils accumulent les échecs, jusqu'au jour où un événement inattendu va se produire dans la belle cité de Voilaroc...
1. Chapitre 1 : Le braquage

\- Un braquage vient d'avoir lieu à la banque Assart, envoyez-moi des renforts immédiatement. Je répète : envoyez-moi des renforts !

L'agent Jenny reposa son communicateur sur son support, à l'avant de sa moto, et accéléra l'allure. Quoiqu'un peu grésillante, la réponse ne tarda pas à lui parvenir. D'autres policiers étaient déjà en route pour le lieu où le crime était en train d'être commis. Le commissariat avait réagi très vite : ils avaient une chance d'arrêter les bandits avant qu'ils ne s'enfuient avec leur butin.

Parvenue à un carrefour, la femme bifurqua brutalement dans une ruelle sur sa droite. Elle exerçait à Voilaroc depuis qu'elle avait obtenu son diplôme national de sécurité civile et elle connaissait les moindres recoins de cette ville. Elle savait qu'elle venait d'emprunter un raccourci.

Moins d'une minute plus tard, elle débouchait à vive allure sur l'avenue où se trouvait la banque Assart. Ses collègues n'avaient pas encore eu le temps de mettre en place un barrage routier et la circulation était dense. Elle manqua d'emboutir une décapotable, mais ne ralentit pas l'allure pour autant.

Elle repéra à distance la vieille camionnette déglinguée qui était garée devant l'établissement. Elle ne portait pas de plaques d'immatriculation : le contraire aurait étonné Jenny. Deux hommes cagoulés étaient en train de jeter à l'arrière des sacs en toile de jute, certainement remplis de billets.

La femme lâcha le guidon de la moto d'une main pour saisir son arme de service, qu'elle portait à la ceinture. Elle était déjà chargée et prête à tirer. Alors qu'elle se rapprochait dangereusement de la zone où étaient stationnés les malfrats, elle freina violemment.

\- Police de Voilaroc ! s'écria-t-elle en pointant le canon de son pistolet dans leur direction. Les mains en l'air, vous êtes en état d'arrestation !

Elle s'empressa de passer sa jambe par-dessus le siège de la moto et de se dresser face à eux sur ses deux pieds. Elle ne distinguait rien d'autres des deux individus que leurs yeux, qui la fixaient d'un air rieur. Jenny en avait l'habitude. Elle était souvent sous-estimée, que ce soit par ses pairs ou par les criminels qu'elle finissait pourtant toujours par jeter en prison.

\- J'ai dit : les mains en l'air !

La seule réponse qu'elle obtint fut un vrombissement puissant. Apparemment, les malfrats avaient un troisième complice, qui se trouvait déjà au volant de la camionnette. Une fumée noire jaillit du pot d'échappement pour aveugler l'agent Jenny. L'odeur nauséabonde lui encrassa les poumons et elle fut victime d'une quinte de toux, pendant que les voleurs en profitaient pour monter à bord de l'habitable.

Elle tenta de viser un pneu avec son arme pendant que le véhicule démarrait, mais elle manqua sa cible, car sa vision était encore troublée. Comprenant qu'elle n'aurait à présent aucune chance de les arrêter elle-même, elle décrocha son communicateur afin de coordonner ses collèges.

\- Trois hommes à bord d'une camionnette des années 80, pas de plaques minéralogiques. Ils sont partis vers le boulevard Haulevent. Intercept...

Jenny n'acheva pas sa phrase. Ses yeux se posèrent au même instant sur un Luxray qui remontait la rue au grand galop, visiblement lancé à la poursuite des braqueurs. Un Chimpenfeu était assis sur son dos et une Gardevoir suivait, courant dans son sillage. Une Hélédelle volait élégamment à côté d'elle, transportant un Carabaffe. Un Goinfrex, très loin derrière, fermait la marche.

\- Interceptez-les, reprit l'agent Jenny. Vite !

* * *

\- Plus vite, Zaiyad, plus vite !

\- Je serais sûrement moins lent si je ne devais pas te transporter sur mon dos.

La réplique du Luxray eut l'effet escompté. Le Chimpenfeu, à califourchon sur son dos, se tut aussitôt et cessa de s'agiter. Au cours des vingt derniers mètres, dès qu'il avait vu la camionnette démarrer, il avait entrepris de donner des coups de talons à sa monture, meurtrissant les côtes de celle-ci.

\- Est-ce que tu as un plan, au moins ? lança la Gardevoir derrière eux.

\- J'en avais un les deux dernières fois, mais aucun n'a fonctionné. Rattrapons-les et nous aviserons à ce moment-là de ce que nous ferons. Boulard tient le coup ?

La pokémon psy se retourna pour jeter un rapide regard au Goinfrex. Haletant, il perdait de plus en plus de terrain sur ses amis. Le rythme du Luxray dénommé Zaiyad était bien trop rapide pour lui qui n'était pas un grand sportif, et qui devait surtout déplacer sa masse imposante.

\- Non, on va le perdre.

\- Tant pis, alors. Il nous rattrapera. Vanille ! s'écria Zaiyad. On fonce !

L'Hélédelle répondit par un claquement de bec, avant de se propulser vers l'avant d'un puissant coup d'ailes. Le Chimpenfeu resserra ses pattes autour de l'encolure du Luxray, tandis que celui-ci allongeait ses foulées. Il était rapide et agile. Il n'avait aucun mal à se faufiler au milieu de la circulation pour ne pas perdre de vue la camionnette qu'ils suivaient.

Celle-ci ne roulait pas aussi vite qu'elle le devrait, à cause des nombreux véhicules qui ralentissaient sa progression. Elle n'eut pas d'autre choix que de s'arrêter à un stop, attendant que la voie se libère pour s'engager sur le boulevard Haulevent. Lorsque cela se produisit, Zaiyad était pratiquement à sa hauteur.

\- Saute, Willy ! ordonna-t-il au Chimpenfeu.

Le véhicule donna un puissant coup d'accélérateur, qui fit à nouveau cracher son pot d'échappement. En voyant le nuage noirâtre qui en sortait, le singe enflammé recula instinctivement, une grimace sur le visage.

\- Tu n'es pas sérieux, j'espère ? Regarde-moi ça, c'est un coup à s'encrasser les poumons ! C'est sans doute plus toxique que ces bâtonnets que fument les humains, les cigarettes ou je ne sais quoi.

\- Willy, si tu n'y vas pas maintenant, ils vont réussir à nous semer, insista Zaiyad. Je ne pourrai plus maintenir la cadence très longtemps.

\- Pas question. En plus, je suis certains qu'il y a des tonnes et des tonnes de miasmes, là-dedans. C'est mauvais pour la santé.

Le Luxray leva les yeux au ciel. Il avait rencontré de nombreux pokémon, au cours de sa vie, mais Willy était le seul de sa connaissance à souffrir d'hypocondrie, ce qui se révélait particulièrement dérangeant en de telles situations. Entêté comme l'était le singe, il savait qu'il ne parviendrait pas à le convaincre.

Zaiyad observa les alentours. De nombreux passants flânaient sur les trottoirs et quelques voitures étaient stationnées sur le bord de la chaussée. S'ils tentaient d'arrêter les voleurs par la force, ils pourraient blesser des innocents. Ils devaient procéder en douceur, mais comment ?

Soudain, la camionnette vira brutalement sur sa droite pour s'engager sur une place où se tenait un marché. En regardant devant lui, le Luxray comprit immédiatement pourquoi. Un véritable mur de policiers se dressait à l'extrémité du boulevard. Ils avaient barré la route et ne laissait passer les véhicules que par une petite ouverture, qu'ils se tenaient prêts à boucher avec deux voitures de fonction pour bloquer la voie aux bandits.

Ceux-ci, cependant, espéraient leur couper l'herbe sous le pied en tentant de fuir par la zone piétonne. En voyant cette camionnette déglinguée fondre sur elle, la foule présente se dispersa en poussant des cris. Le moyen de transport des braqueurs percuta de plein fouet un étal de confitures et des milliers d'éclats de verre rebondirent sur le sol dans son sillage.

Zaiyad pila. La zone était trop importante pour qu'il songe à sauter par-dessus et s'il se risquait à la traverser, il se blesserait les pattes. Il devait la contourner, mais cela lui ferait perdre un temps précieux. Heureusement, Vanille l'Hélédelle pouvait la survoler.

\- Raphaël ! cria-t-il au Carabaffe assis sur son dos. Hydrocanon !

Tandis que l'oiseau se rapprochait de sa cible, la tortue bleu bondit dans les airs pour disparaître dans sa carapace. Elle se mit à tournoyer sur elle-même, tout en tirant de puissants jets d'eau, qui atteignirent le flanc de la camionnette. Déséquilibrée par la pression et trop lourde pour être redressé, le conducteur perdit le contrôle du véhicule, qui fit un demi-tour sur lui-même.

\- Non ! hurla Zaiyad.

Sans le vouloir, ils avaient servi les desseins des malfrats, puisque ceux-ci repartaient dans la direction opposée, vers le boulevard qu'ils avaient à peine quitté et qu'ils pourraient désormais emprunter dans l'autre sens. Pendant ce temps, Raphaël, emporté par son élan, poussa un cri en constatant qu'il allait atterrir dans une fontaine décorative.

\- Vanille ! s'écria-t-il. Vanille, rattrape-m...

Un bruit magistral d'éclaboussures couvrit la fin de sa phrase. La Gardevoir, Ashton, qui s'apprêtait à lancer une attaque Feuillemagik sur les roues du véhicule qui passait juste devant elle, fut déconcentrée par son cri. Elle manqua sa cible d'un bon mètre et les malfrats s'éloignèrent.

\- Boulard ! s'exclama Zaiyad.

Le Goinfrex venait enfin de les rattraper et d'apparaître sur le trottoir, que la camionnette avait presque atteint. Son regard s'illumina. Il s'élança à toute allure, encore plus vite qu'il n'avait couru durant la traque, et fondit, déterminé, sur les restes de confiture éparpillés sur le sol.

\- Hum... De la baie fraive ! susurra-t-il en prenant à pleines mains la délicieuse denrée sucrée.

\- Boulard ! se lamenta le Luxray. Bon, il semblerait que je n'ai pas le choix. Accroche-toi, Willy !

Les pattes du Chimpenfeu pincèrent sa fourrure pendant qu'il s'élançait à la suite de la camionnette, Ashton sur ses talons. Vanille aurait voulu les accompagner, seulement il lui fallait encore repêcher Raphaël dans l'eau de la fontaine.

\- À mon signal, déclara Zaiyad, vous attaquez. Essayez de viser le mieux possible. Un... Deux... Trois !

La camionnette était de retour sur la chaussée lorsqu'ils visèrent. Willy cracha un puissant Lance-Flamme, Ashton rassembla toute son énergie dans une Ball'Ombre et leur chef balaya la zone d'une Fatal-Foudre. Aucune attaque n'atteignit sa cible, cependant. Le conducteur avait braqué à la dernière seconde pour tourner à gauche.

En revanche, les capacités heurtèrent les voitures de police qui avaient abandonné le barrage pour se lancer à la poursuite des voleurs. Un fracas assourdissant retentit. Les agents de sécurité eurent tout juste le temps de descendre des véhicules, qui venaient de se percuter les uns et les autres, avant ceux-ci n'explosent, frappés par l'électricité qui tombait du ciel.

\- Oups... murmura Willy, et ce simple mot suffisait à résumer à lui seul toute la situation.


	2. Chapitre 2 : Mésentente

\- Un avis de recherche a été lancé dans tout Sinnoh afin de retrouver les malfaiteurs, indiqua l'agent Jenny. Les services de police des autres villes nous ont garanti leur entière coopération.

\- C'est la troisième fois depuis le début de l'année que cette équipe de pokémon apparaît sur les lieux d'un crime et ils entravent à chaque fois l'opération des forces de l'ordre. Pensez-vous qu'il s'agisse de complices ? Qu'ils sont envoyés pour vous ralentir, vous et vos hommes ?

La journaliste, une jeune femme aux boucles blondes interminables et au sourire fallacieux qui creusait de multiples fossettes sur son menton, brandit son micro sous le nez de la policière, qui s'accorda un temps de réflexion avant de répondre :

\- Non, je ne crois pas, ou alors il faudrait conclure que tous ces incidents avaient un lien entre eux, ce dont je doute. Je pense plutôt que c'est l'oeuvre d'un dresseur qui veut jouer les justiciers à l'aide de ses pokémon, mais qui s'y prend mal. D'ailleurs, je me permets de m'adresser à cette personne, qui qu'elle soit. Je me doute que vous voulez bien faire, mais arrêtez, je vous en conjure. À cause de cette intervention, nous avons encore trois criminels en liberté dans la nature, avec plusieurs centaines de milliers de pokédollars en poche. Si vous souhaitez vraiment être utile à la société, alors laissez faire la police. Le monde ne s'en portera que mieux.

Duncan Lazlo pressa le bouton rouge de la télécommande qu'il tenait à la main et éteignit la télévision, faisant taire par la même occasion l'agent Jenny. La pièce se retrouva plongée dans les ténèbres, puisque l'écran était jusqu'à présent la seule source lumineuse.

Duncan s'étira longuement, puis se leva du canapé défoncé par des années d'utilisation et se dirigea vers l'interrupteur. L'ampoule au plafond s'alluma en grésillant, dévoilant une pièce austère et peu accueillante. Cela n'avait rien d'étonnant, puisqu'il s'agissait d'un vieil entrepôt souterrain réaménagé en habitation.

Les murs étaient gris, entièrement constitués d'acier, et aucun cadre, aucune photographie ne venait les égayer. Le sol, pour sa part, était en pierre, et renvoyait l'écho des pas qui étaient effectués dessus. Ceux de Duncan résonnaient d'autant plus que la masse corporelle du jeune homme était relativement imposante.

Il devait mesurer dans les un mètre soixante-quinze, pour près de quatre-vingt dix kilos. Il possédait des cheveux châtains clairs, des yeux havane, ainsi que le teint blême d'un individu qui ne voyait jamais la lumière du jour.

Cela faisait plus de trois ans qu'il vivait ici, dans ce refuge bâti sous terre, et qu'il n'avait pas remis le nez à la surface. Il avait négligé sa forme physique, passant le plus clair de son temps à grignoter devant son poste de télévision ou l'un de ses nombreux ordinateurs, ses seules fenêtres sur le monde réel.

\- Laisser faire la police ? répéta-t-il avec mépris. Mon oeil...

Duncan avait une dent contre les représentants des forces de l'ordre, quels qu'ils soient, depuis le fâcheux événement qui lui était arrivé alors qu'il était âgé de vingt ans et qu'il s'apprêtait à prendre part au Grand Festival de Sinnoh, réservé à l'élite des coordinateurs parvenus à obtenir leurs cinq rubans qualificatifs.

Le tournoi devait se dérouler à Unionpolis, capitale mondiale des Concours Pokémon, mais alors que Duncan était sur le point de se rendre à l'accueil des inscriptions, il avait été attaqué par deux voyous. Ceux-ci l'avaient passé à tabac et lui avaient volé son portefeuille, dans lequel il gardait non seulement tout son argent, mais surtout ses précieux rubans, avant de l'abandonner mal en point dans une ruelle déserte.

Personne ne lui avait prêté secours. Il s'était réveillé, groggy et le nez en sang, un long moment après. Son premier réflexe avait été d'avertir le commissariat le plus proche, dans l'espoir qu'ils retrouvent les deux vauriens et surtout ce qui lui appartenait, mais l'agent Jenny en personne lui avait répondu qu'avec l'affluence que subissait Unionpolis pour le Grand Festival, elle avait d'autres affaires nettement plus importantes à résoudre qu'un simple vol.

Duncan avait malgré cela tenté de s'inscrire pour participer au tournoi, mais sa candidature avait été refusée. D'après les organisateurs à qui il s'était adressé, trop de gens usaient de méthodes frauduleuses et de mensonges afin de prendre part au Concours. Il avait beau dire la vérité, ils n'avaient pas souhaité lui faire confiance.

Dépité, le jeune homme était rentré à Voilaroc, sa ville natale, mais il avait décidé de ne pas se réinstaller chez ses parents. Il avait donc acquis ce vaste entrepôt, qui servait autrefois à stocker des marchandises pour un centre commercial qui avait fermé boutique, et l'avait aménagé en loft souterrain.

À force de vivre sous terre et de ressasser le malheur qui l'avait frappé à Unionpolis, il avait fini par développer une forme pointue d'agoraphobie, au point de ne plus remettre le nez dehors. C'étaient ses pokémon, ses fidèles alliés et surtout les seuls êtres à qui il faisait confiance, qui se chargeaient de l'approvisionner en victuailles et de lui ramener de la surface tout ce dont il avait besoin.

Un jour, alors que son Hélédelle revenait du marché avec des provisions qu'elle avait été acheter à sa demande, elle avait été témoin d'une agression. Un garçon d'une dizaine d'années se faisait attaquer, exactement comme son maître l'avait été par le passé. Elle avait décidé d'intervenir, mais le gredin avait libéré un Nostenfer qui l'avait rapidement envoyée au tapis.

Duncan, inquiet de ne pas la voir revenir, avait envoyé Zaiyad, son Luxray, à sa recherche. Elle était en piteux état lorsqu'il l'avait ramenée en la portant sur son dos. Cet épisode, couplé à celui dont il avait déjà été victime, l'avait convaincu de passer à l'action. Il s'était décidé à mettre en place un commando spécial de pokémon, destiné à lutter contre le crime, à protéger les faibles et à faire régner l'ordre.

* * *

Zaiyad, exaspéré, regarda autour de lui. Ses partenaires faisaient peine à voir. Ils étaient tous rassemblés dans la salle d'entraînement. Les répliques cinglantes fusaient d'un bout à l'autre de la pièce, comme à chaque querelle.

\- Raphaël, tu es un Carabaffe ! souligna amèrement Ashton en abaissant le petit miroir à l'aide duquel elle arrangeait sa chevelure verte. Il serait grand temps que tu apprennes à nager, tu ne crois pas ? Ça nous épargnerait un nouveau fiasco comme celui d'aujourd'hui.

\- J'y songerai le jour où toi, tu seras capable de passer vingt-quatre heures sans contempler ta royale personne.

\- Moi, au moins, je ne suis pas responsable de notre échec.

\- Si Willy avait sauté sur ce camion au moment opportun, nous...

\- Eh ! protesta le Chimpenfeu. Vous feriez tous moins les fiers si j'avais permis à ce gaz d'échappement de nous contaminer ! Sérieusement, ils ne savent pas que les voitures écologiques, ça existe, de nos jours ?

\- Aïe... J'ai mal au ventre, gémit Boulard, affalé sur le dos, à cause de tous les pots de confiture qu'il avait engloutis sur la place du marché.

\- Comme si nous allions te plaindre, sale goinfre ! commenta Willy. Toi aussi, tu avais l'occasion de les intercepter quand cette camionnette est venue dans ta direction, mais une fois encore, tu n'as pensé qu'à ton estomac.

\- Tu...

\- Assez ! s'écria soudain Zaiyad.

Ils cessèrent quelques secondes de se hurler dessus, mais rapidement, la dispute reprit. Comprenant que s'époumoner une nouvelle fois n'aurait pas plus d'effet, le pokémon lança un Coup d'Jus qui se répandit dans toute la pièce. Il avait modéré la puissance de l'attaque de façon à ce que les autres ne ressentent qu'une fine décharge, mais cela suffit à les calmer pour de bon.

\- Nous avons tous lamentablement échoué, encore une fois. Duncan compte sur nous. Il a toujours été bon pour nous, il nous a fait confiance, et pourtant, que lui offrons-nous ? Rien d'autre que des déceptions. Nous aurions pu arrêter ces trois voleurs, aujourd'hui. C'était parfaitement dans nos cordes, or nous n'avons pas réussi. Il n'y a pas qu'un seul coupable. Vous l'êtes tous, à cause de votre incapacité à exécuter les consignes, à vous surpasser et à travailler de façon coordonnée. Tous ces mois d'entraînement intensif n'ont servi à rien. Vous êtes pathétiques.

\- Ce n'est pas parce que Duncan t'a nommé chef d'équipe que tu dois te prendre pour meilleur que nous, répliqua Ashton, acerbe. Je te rappelle que la plus forte, ici, c'est moi. Et, accessoirement, je suis aussi la plus belle.

\- Être la plus belle est effectivement un atout considérable en combat, la railla Raphaël.

\- Quand on manque de se noyer dans quarante centimètres d'eau, on ferait mieux de se taire.

\- Quoi ? Répète un peu, si tu l'oses.

\- Bien sûr. Raphaël a failli se noyer dans une fontaine ! Bouh !

Un Pistolet à O fondit sur Ashton, qui poussa un cri horrifié. Elle venait de passer plus d'un quart d'heure à arranger sa coiffure, or voici qu'elle allait devoir tout recommencer. Son beau minois déformé par la fureur, elle s'apprêtait à répliquer avec une attaque Feuillemagik quand Vanille s'interposa dans un battement d'ailes.

\- Allons, les amis, c'est ridicule ! Vous n'allez quand même pas vous battre entre vous ? Et toi, Zaiyad, ne sois pas si pessimiste que ça. Il faut toujours voir le verre à moitié plein : nous avons tout raté aujourd'hui, mais nous ferons mieux la prochaine fois.

\- Ton optimisme est louable, Vanille, mais c'est notre troisième échec consécutif. Le seul réconfort que je retire de cette situation, c'est de savoir que ça pourra difficilement être pire à l'avenir.

Le Luxray tourna les talons et se dirigea vers la double porte qui menait hors de la salle, derrière laquelle il disparut. Raphaël, que les remarques acerbes d'Ashton avaient agacé, décida de se défouler sur le puching-ball, tandis qu'elle-même s'affairait à reprendre son brushing.

L'Hélédelle fixa le battant qui venait de se refermer dans le sillage de Zaiyad. Malgré sa bonne humeur naturelle, elle avait de la peine pour lui. Elle savait qu'il voulait satisfaire à tout prix les attentes de Duncan, mais jusqu'à présent, en tant que chef d'équipe, il ne lui avait rapporté aucune raison d'être fier d'eux.

* * *

Lorsque Zaiyad pénétra dans le salon, il trouva Duncan assis sur le canapé. Penaud, il vint s'asseoir à ses pieds et baissa la tête. Il s'attendait à subir le courroux de son maître, où au moins son dépit, mais rien de tel ne se produisit. Le jeune homme caressa sa crinière bleu nuit avec tendresse.

\- Tu n'es pas en colère ? demanda-t-il. Nous avons été terriblement mauvais, pourtant.

Duncan possédait de solides connaissances en matière d'informatique et de robotique, ce qui lui avait permis de se confectionner un petit émetteur qu'il portait toujours à l'oreille et qui traduisait automatiquement les paroles de ses pokémon, à condition qu'il ne se trouve pas trop loin d'eux.

\- Ce n'était que votre troisième mission sur le terrain. Vous avez besoin de temps pour apprendre à vous coordonner, voilà tout.

\- Nous n'y parviendrons jamais, soupira le Luxray. Willy et Raphaël n'en font qu'à leur tête, et Boulard est loin d'avoir le niveau adéquat.

\- Vous avez tous vos qualités et vos défauts, affirma Duncan. Ils doivent s'équilibrer. Vos forces doivent compenser vos faiblesses, c'est le seul moyen qui existe pour qu'elles cessent de vous tirer vers le bas.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu refuses de me laisser tenter l'aventure en solo ? Le résultat ne saurait être plus mauvais.

\- Tu le sais très bien. Si tu es tout seul et que les choses tournent mal, qui viendrait à ton secours ? J'étais seul lorsqu'on m'a attaqué et il en a été de même pour Vanille. Il n'y a qu'en équipe que vous pouvez réussir. J'ai confiance en vous.

\- Moi, je n'ai pas confiance en eux, répliqua Zaiyad. C'est toujours la même histoire, ils gâchent tout. Travailler en équipe, d'accord, mais avec de bons équipiers, ce serait mieux.

\- C'est toi le chef. C'est à toi de révéler tout le potentiel de chacun.

Le Luxray leva les yeux au ciel. Quel potentiel ? La connaissance pointue de Willy en matière de virus, microbes et divers streptocoques ? La capacité de Boulard à ingurgiter l'équivalent de son poids en nourriture au quotidien ? L'aptitude innée de Raphaël à se mettre en colère pour un oui ou pour un non ?

Certes, Ashton avait du talent, comme elle le lui avait rappelé quelques minutes plus tôt dans la salle d'entraînement. Hélas, son orgueil et sa vanité le surpassaient, au point de l'étouffer. Quant à Vanille, si elle était loyale et docile, sa candeur se retournait trop souvent contre elle.

Zaiyad secoua la tête. Il avait fait tout ce qu'il pouvait afin de les aider, mais cela n'avait pas suffi. Il n'était pas en mesure de lutter contre leur nature, désormais. Eux seuls étaient capables de le faire, mais apparemment, ils n'en avaient pas envie. Il ne restait donc plus au Luxray qu'à regarder le catalogue de leurs échecs s'allonger davantage à chaque fois.


	3. Chapitre 3 : Crash céleste

Après l'insuccès de leur précédente mission et la dispute générale qui s'en était suivie, le calme avait finalement réussi à revenir au sein de la demeure souterraine que Duncan partageait avec son équipe. Hélas, cette tranquillité n'était pas destinée à durer. Quelques jours plus tard, un évènement des plus inattendus se produisit.

Vanille était en train de se laver les plumes sur son perchoir lorsqu'une violente secousse ébranla la salle d'entraînement. Les vibrations furent telles qu'elle perdit l'équilibre. Désemparée, elle ne réagit pas assez vite pour avoir le temps de déployer ses ailes. Elle se serait écrasée sur le sol si elle n'avait pas été rattrapée de justesse par les pouvoirs télékinésiques d'Ashton.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? s'exclama Willy, tiré en sursaut de sa sieste.

\- On va tous mourir ! s'égosilla Boulard.

Zaiyad plissa les yeux. Ce qui venait de se produire ressemblait fort à un tremblement de terre, mais les vibrations avaient été trop brèves pour qu'il en soit convaincu. Il avait plutôt l'impression qu'il s'agissait d'un impact, toutefois il voyait mal ce qui aurait pu causer un choc aussi puissant.

\- Duncan aura peut-être une idée de ce dont il s'agit. Allons lui poser la question.

Les cinq pokémon approuvèrent la suggestion du Luxray et ils quittèrent la salle qui leur été réservée pour se rendre dans le salon, où ils s'attendaient à trouver leur maître, comme toujours. Il n'était pas installé devant la télévision, contrairement à son habitude, mais face à l'un de ses nombreux ordinateurs.

\- Venez voir ça, dit-il sitôt qu'il eut remarqué leur présence.

D'un geste de la main, Duncan les invita à se rapprocher de lui. Willy sauta sur ses genoux tandis que les autres formaient un arc de cercle autour de son siège. Sur les nombreux réseaux sociaux auxquels il était connecté, les premières images de ce qui se produisait à la surface étaient en train d'être postée.

Il cliqua sur le lien d'une vidéo, prise à la sortie de Voilaroc. La caméra filmait, à distance, un gigantesque caillou, duquel se dégageait une intense fumée. À sa vue, les pokémon ouvrirent des yeux ronds, tandis que Duncan affichait une expression plus sceptique.

\- C'est une... commença Ashton.

\- ... Une météorite, oui. Elle vient de s'écraser à quelques kilomètres d'ici, ce qui explique la secousse que nous avons ressentie. C'est impressionnant, je crois que c'est la première fois qu'un astéroïde de cette taille tombe sur Terre.

\- Alors... bredouilla Boulard. Il n'y a aucun danger ? Le sol ne va pas s'écrouler, la maison non plus ?

\- Non, le rassura Duncan avec un sourire. C'était juste une fausse alerte. Je serais néanmoins curieux d'étudier ce corps céleste de plus près. Est-ce que vous seriez d'accord pour vous rendre sur place et me rapporter quelques vidéos ? Ce sera une mission facile.

Si tous parurent enthousiastes à cette idée, Zaiyad se renfrogna. Le plus souvent, ils rataient même la plus simple des tâches qu'ils avaient à accomplir. Songer à cela vouta son dos avec peine avant qu'il ne se redresse péniblement, soucieux de ne pas se laisser abattre par son pessimisme naturel.

\- J'ai quelques caméras dans un tiroir, il faut juste que je les retrouve, déclara Duncan. Je vais les bidouiller un peu, de façon à ce que vous puissiez aisément les transporter avec vous. Zaiyad...

Le Luxray leva les yeux vers lui. Son maître le connaissait par cœur et il avait du lire ses doutes dans ses prunelles, car il adressa un clin d'œil bienveillant, avant d'ajouter d'une voix douce :

\- Ça va être du gâteau, tu verras.

\- Quoi ? Du gâteau ? réagit aussitôt Boulard, provoquant l'hilarité générale. Où ça ?

Zaiyad courait, ne se concentrant que sur le rythme régulier de ses pattes qui frappaient le sol et sur le bruit léger qu'elles émettaient. Il arborait, autour de son front, une petite caméra qui transférait en direct les images de sa progression à Duncan. Raphaël en possédait une identique, accrochée autour de sa taille, et Vanille aussi, afin de lui fournir des images aériennes.

Comme six pokémon ne passaient pas inaperçus dans les rues de Voilaroc et que les autorités locales ne les portaient pas dans leur cœur, ils durent se déplacer le plus discrètement possible, traversant des ruelles désertes ou des quartiers peu bondés. À cause de cela, le trajet jusqu'à la sortie de la ville nécessita un temps considérable.

Si la cité elle-même semblait majoritairement faite de pierre, avec ses tertres surélevés, ses routes goudronnées et ses zones piétonnes pavées, ses extérieurs étaient beaucoup plus verdoyants. C'était dans une étendue herbeuse que la météorite s'était écrasée, juste à côté d'un bosquet.

La scène était saisissante. À moins d'une centaine de mètres d'eux se dressait ce gigantesque rocher venu de l'espace, encore fumant. Il était si grand qu'ils pouvaient le voir, en dépit des nombreux camions qui étaient garés juste devant. Ils reconnurent le logo qui les ornait, un tube à essai entrecroisé avec une loupe.

Quelques années plus tôt, une organisation malfaisante, nommée la Team Galaxie, avait semé le trouble dans Sinnoh. Elle possédait deux quartiers généraux, l'un à Vestigion, l'autre à Voilaroc. Suite à la disparition de son leader et au démantèlement du reste du groupe, les bâtiments avaient été saisis par les municipalités.

Jouissant de nombreuses salles de recherches, de dizaines de laboratoires, d'un système informatique de pointe et d'une technologie de la dernière génération, le maire de Voilaroc avait décidé de céder le lieu à la communauté scientifique. Des chercheurs avaient alors afflué dans la ville pour y travailler, venant des quatre coins de Sinnoh, mais aussi de régions plus lointaines, telles que Hoenn ou Unys.

Toute la zone entourant la météorite avait été fermée par des barrières, afin de laisser aux chercheurs carte blanche pour l'examiner. Zaiyad s'immobilisa devant l'une d'elle et ses amis l'imitèrent.

\- Nous ne pouvons pas tous passer, sans quoi nous nous ferions remarquer.

\- Moi, je peux y aller, se proposa Vanille en virevoltant sur elle-même. Personne ne prêtera attention à un oiseau.

\- Moi aussi ! suggéra Willy. Grâce à mon agilité, je peux me faufiler discrètement de l'autre côté et mener ma petite enquête sur ce gros caillou.

Zaiyad n'était pas très convaincu. La discrétion, contrairement à ce que le Chimpenfeu semblait croire, n'était pas l'une de leur qualité première. Ils laissaient souvent plus de traces de leur passage qu'un véritable ouragan. S'il franchissait cette barrière, il avait trois chances sur deux d'être repéré dans la minute.

\- Ça ne servirait à rien, tu n'as pas de caméra avec toi. Laissons Vanille effectuer un survol de la zone. Avec un peu de chance, les scientifiques seront regroupés au même endroit et nous pourrons aborder la météorite par un autre flanc.

L'Hélédelle sauta gracieusement sur la bordure de l'obstacle et déploya ses ailes. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à en donner un coup puissant pour s'élever dans les airs, une série de cris déchira le silence. Ils sursautèrent tous pendant que Vanille se figeait. Craintif, Boulard demanda précipitamment :

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Les hurlements continuaient toujours. Apparemment, les scientifiques étaient en danger, de l'autre côté de cette ligne censée être sécurisée. Après s'être accordé quelques secondes d'hésitation, Zaiyad décida de mettre de côté la prudence. Duncan leur avait confié la mission principale de défendre ceux qui en avaient besoin, or c'était vraisemblablement le cas.

Avec sa souplesse féline, il sauta par-dessus la barrière métallique, qu'il accrocha volontairement avec sa queue pour la renverser. Elle s'écroula sur l'asphalte dans un fracas métallique et les autres membres de l'équipe n'eurent plus qu'à l'enjamber pour pénétrer dans le périmètre.

Les cris étaient de plus en plus angoissants. Ils exprimaient de la panique, de la terreur. Zaiyad menait le petit groupe, qui courait à en perdre haleine. Ils contournèrent les camions qui leur dissimulaient l'astéroïde et le bitume sous leurs pattes se transforma presque aussitôt en herbe.

Ils faisaient désormais face à la roche céleste, plus impressionnante encore qu'elle ne l'avait été jusqu'à présent. Une chaleur presque insupportable s'en dégageait et elle semblait dégager une aura puissante. Tous, y compris ceux qui ne possédaient pas les dons psychiques d'Ashton, pouvaient le sentir.

\- Boulard, utilise ton flair, intima Zaiyad. Dis-nous où sont les scientifiques.

Son féroce appétit avait appris au Goinfrex à être un fin gourmet. Grâce à cela, son goût et son odorat s'étaient particulièrement développés et, grâce à cette faculté, il pouvait rivaliser avec les Caninos utilisés dans la police pour le pistage. Il huma l'air à deux reprises.

\- Je suis désolé, je n'en ai pas la moindre idée. Une vague odeur de souffre s'échappe de ce météore et elle recouvre toutes les autres traces olfactives.

\- Cherchons, alors.

Zaiyad tendit l'oreille. Après s'être intensifiés jusqu'à atteindre leur paroxysme, les cris avaient désormais faibli. La plupart d'entre eux avaient laissé place à des gémissements, qui ne seraient bientôt plus que silence. Le Luxray avait un mauvais pressentiment tandis qu'ils se scindaient en deux groupes.

\- Ici ! s'écria soudain Raphaël. Ils sont ici !

Ashton et lui s'étaient immobilisés, côte à côte. Avec effroi, ils observaient l'horrible scène qui s'offrait à leurs yeux. Une douzaine d'hommes étaient étendus sur le sol, baignant dans une mare de sang. Il s'agissait des chercheurs, morts pour la majorité, mourant pour les plus résistants.

Ils avaient subi de nombreuses blessures sur l'ensemble de leurs corps mutilés. Certains avaient été éventrés, d'autres avaient eu des membres sectionnés et les blouses, censées être immaculées, étaient écarlates. Cette vision était si terrible que, lorsque Vanille vint se poser à côté de Zaiyad, elle enfouit sa face dans sa crinière afin de se masquer la vue des cadavres.

\- Ces deux-là respirent encore, commenta Raphaël en s'approchant. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

\- Celui-ci ne tiendra pas, répondit aussitôt Ashton en désignant un homme qui souffrait d'une hémorragie. Il faut abréger ses souffrances.

\- Tu veux dire le... Gloups.

\- Écarte-toi.

Si la Gardevoir était profondément superficielle, elle savait également garder un sang-froid admirable dans certaines situations. Elle saisit doucement le visage du scientifique entre ses pattes, pendant que l'homme tentait de s'exprimer. La seule chose qui jaillit de sa bouche fut une bulle sanguinolente, avant qu'elle ne lui brise les cervicales.

\- Si nous arrivons à conduire l'autre au Centre Pokémon dans les plus brefs délais, les médecins pourront peut-être faire quelque chose pour lui.

Toujours avec la même froideur, elle désigna le second individu encore en vie, dont la jambe avait été amputée. La coupure était propre et nette, ce qui l'intriguait. Alors qu'elle l'observait avec attention, elle prit conscience d'un détail qui n'avait visiblement alerté personne.

\- Dites... À votre avis, qui a bien pu faire une chose pareille ?

Tous se décomposèrent immédiatement à l'écoute de cette question. Soucieux de porter secours aux scientifiques, puis horrifiés par l'état dans lequel ils les avaient trouvés, ils n'avaient pas songé au monstre qui était à l'origine d'un tel massacre. Comme il venait juste d'avoir lieu, elle n'était certainement pas loin. Elle était même encore tout près.

\- Aaah ! hurlèrent-ils soudain en chœur.


	4. Chapitre 4 : L'extraterrestre

Une créature se tenait à l'orée du bosquet et les fixait. Paralysé, le groupe l'observa à son tour. Elle ne ressemblait à rien de connue, or à l'époque où ils parcouraient les routes avec Duncan et participaient à des Concours, ils avaient eu l'occasion de croiser des centaines d'espèces de leurs congénères.

Celle-ci était gigantesque, plus haute qu'un humain. Son corps étrange était orange, à l'exception de sa face qui possédait une teinte turquoise. Ses bras étaient constitués de deux filaments entrelacés et descendaient jusqu'au niveau de ses jambes, aussi longues que fines.

Ses yeux blancs les étudiaient d'une façon menaçante. Boulard, apeuré par une telle intensité, manqua de défaillir. Vanille tremblait comme une feuille et Willy scrutait avec défiance cet être inconnu, visiblement tout droit venu de l'espace. Qui savait quels virus incurables il avait pu emmener avec lui des confins de la galaxie ?

\- Eh, toi ! s'exclama Raphaël en pointant une patte intimidante dans sa direction. Je ne sais pas qui tu es, ni d'où tu viens, mais tu vas repartir d'ici fissa ! C'est peut-être courant chez toi, mais chez nous, on ne déchiquète pas les gens. Oh, truc-muche ! Tu m'écoutes ?

\- Euh... Raph ? marmonna Willy. Je ne suis pas sûr que lui parler ainsi soit...

Il n'acheva pas sa phrase. Les yeux de la créature se plissèrent et son corps commença soudain à se métamorphoser. Ses bras se désentortillèrent, une pointe centrale jaillit de son crâne, ce qui s'apparentait chez lui à des épaules gagnèrent en robustesse et ses jambes ployèrent pour prendre une posture d'attaque.

\- Pas bon, ça... commentèrent en chœur le Carabaffe et le Chimpenfeu.

L'extraterrestre pointa ses excroissances en direction du ciel, tandis que jaillissait au-dessus de sa tête une sphère électrique. Elle convergea dans leur direction. Vanille s'envola immédiatement, Zaiyad sauta sur le côté, imité par Willy, mais Raphaël et Boulard, trop lents, n'eurent pas le temps de bouger.

Ashton s'interposa entre eux et l'Élécanon pour dresser un Abri. Il vola en éclats dans une puissante explosion, pendant que les trois pokémon étaient soufflés par la déflagration. Ils rebondirent quelques mètres plus loin sur le sol herbeux, fourbus mais indemnes.

\- Il est fort, indiqua la Gardevoir. Très fort. Il va cependant voir que quiconque se frotte à moi se pique, exactement comme sur une rose, dont j'ai hérité de la beauté et des épines.

\- D'accord, acquiesça Zaiyad. Toi et moi, nous allons l'attaquer de face. Vanille, essaye de le prendre par surprise. Boulard et Willy, par le flanc gauche, Raphaël par le flanc droit. Quelle que soit cette créature, elle n'est vraisemblablement pas là en amie.

Les cinq membres de l'équipe approuvèrent les propos de leur leader d'un hochement de tête. L'Hélédelle prit de l'altitude et les autres foncèrent sur leur adversaire. Ashton matérialisa une Ball'Ombre dans sa main, Zaiyad fit grésiller ses crocs et Raphaël prit une profonde inspiration pour cracher un Pistolet à O.

L'extraterrestre évita les deux attaques à distance avec une facilité déconcertante et, au moment où le Luxray voulut refermer ses Crocs Éclair sur lui, il subit un violent Psycoud'boul dans l'abdomen, qui lui coupa le souffle. Plié en deux, il s'écroula sur le sol, haletant.

La créature l'aurait sûrement achevé avec un Choc Psy si elle n'avait pas été atteinte au même instant par la Roulade de Boulard, qui le fit manquer sa cible. Willy, qui n'avait aucunement l'intention d'attaquer au corps à corps par peur de la contamination, lui souffla un Lance-Flamme au visage. Quant à Vanille, elle s'abattit de toutes ses forces sur ce qui lui servait de crâne.

\- Bravo les amis, déclara Zaiyad, tandis que Raphaël l'aidait à se redresser. Beau trav...

Il avait parlé trop vite. Ils étaient loin d'en avoir fini avec leur ennemi, car celui-ci venait déjà de se redresser et ne semblait pas souffrir des trois capacités consécutives qu'il avait encaissées, contrairement au Luxray qu'une seule avait presque suffi à jeter au tapis.

\- Pas bon du tout, répéta machinalement le Carabaffe.

Les partenaires tentèrent de fuir, mais ils n'en eurent pas le temps. L'extraterrestre se rua sur eux et les frappa de toutes ses forces avec son corps, dans une attaque Surpuissance. Ils ne se redressèrent pas, assommés par le choc, pendant qu'Ashton mitraillait leur adversaire avec ses Feuillemagik.

Il les repoussa en fouettant l'air de ses bras filandreux et répliqua avec Ultralaser. La Gardevoir y échappa de justesse en bondissant dans les airs avec grâce, où elle fut attrapée entre les serres de Vanille, qui la ramena en douceur sur le sol, un peu plus loin. À cause de cette capacité qui nécessitait un temps de repos, l'humanoïde spatial était temporairement immobilisé.

\- C'est le moment d'en profiter ! s'exclama-t-elle. On l'attaque tous ensemble !

Ashton se servit de Pouvoir Lunaire. Willy, désireux de se tenir autant que possible à l'écart, opta derechef pour Lance-Flamme. Vanille utilisa Lame d'Air, pendant que Boulard tirait un Laser Glace. Les quatre capacités se dirigèrent vers l'extraterrestre, qu'elles atteignirent presque en même temps dans une violente explosion.

\- Où... Où est-il ? bredouilla le Chimpenfeu lorsque la fumée se dissipa.

La réponse ne tarda pas à leur parvenir quand Boulard fut projeté à terre, heurté par une masse invisible. La créature avait utilisé Feinte sitôt que les effets secondaires de l'Ultralaser s'étaient dissipés. L'impact fut si violent que le Goinfrex ne s'en releva pas. Ashton matérialisait déjà deux Ball'Ombre dans ses paumes, prête à les jeter sur son adversaire.

Cette fois-ci, elle réussit à atteindre sa cible avec l'un des deux projectiles. Comme elle avait eu l'occasion de le soupçonner depuis le début du combat, l'habitant de la météorite était de type psy. De ce fait, il fut particulièrement sensible à la sphère spectrale et il poussa un cri aigu lorsqu'elle le heurta au niveau du ventre.

Au lieu de l'affaiblir, cependant, cela ne fit que le déchaîner encore plus. Alors que Vanille tentait de viser ce qui lui servait d'yeux avec la pointe de son bec, elle fut touchée par un Rayon Chargé en plein vol et s'écrasa par terre dans un nuage de poussière, le corps parcouru de grésillements électriques.

\- Tu vas regretter de t'en prendre à mes amis ! gronda Ashton. J'ai peut-être l'air d'être une jolie princesse, mais je n'en demeure pas moins une redoutable combattante. Willy, dès que je l'aurai touché, piège-le avec Danse-Flamme.

Le singe acquiesça et la Gardevoir concentra toute son énergie dans une Éco-Sphère. L'attaque était à mi-chemin de l'humanoïde lorsqu'elle rencontra le Luminocanon jeté par ses soins. Willy, qui se tenait pratiquement à hauteur du point d'impact, fut repoussé par la déflagration.

Les yeux plissés par la colère, le corps tremblant de rage, Ashton prévoyait déjà une nouvelle Ball'Ombre. Elle n'eut cependant pas le temps de la lancer, car l'extraterrestre la visa avec son Rayon Chargé. Elle fut touchée à l'épaule, mais serra les dents pour ne pas gémir de douleur.

Ce n'était pas cette blessure, ni le fait d'être désormais encore la seule debout, qui allait la décourager. Au contraire, elle n'en était que plus déterminée à remporter ce combat, elle qui se targuait toujours d'être la meilleure de l'équipe dans ce domaine. Elle avait enfin un adversaire à son niveau.

Elle était sur le point de repasser à l'action quand un son étrange commença à s'élever autour d'elle. Les atomes qui constituaient l'atmosphère paraissaient grésiller, ce qui était le cas. Une Cage-Éclair se forma autour de l'extraterrestre, le paralysant. Surprise, Ashton jeta un coup d'oeil par-dessus son épaule, pour constater que Zaiyad, malgré sa faiblesse, était parvenu à se relever.

\- Il faut battre en retraite, déclara-t-il en boitillant légèrement jusqu'à elle.

\- Quoi ? Pas question ! Je peux le vaincre !

\- Non, Ashton, tu ne peux pas. Il apparait clairement que cette créature est trop forte, même pour toi. Je ne sais pas combien de temps ma capacité l'immobilisera, alors nous ferions mieux de partir maintenant.

\- Sans moi. Je reste. J'en suis capable, je le sens.

\- Est-ce ton instinct qui parle ou ta fierté ? Je n'ai pas l'intention de te laisser courir ce risque. Tu viens, un point c'est tout.

Tandis que Raphaël se redressait péniblement, endolori, leur ennemi commença à s'agiter. D'ici peu, les effets de la Cage-Éclair se seraient évaporés et l'extraterrestre s'en prendrait à nouveau à eux.

\- Ashton ! insista Zaiyad, avant de refermer sa gueule sur la patte de Boulard. N'en fais pas qu'à ta tête, pour une fois ! Ta vie n'est pas la seule en jeu.

La Gardevoir hésita quelques instants, mais elle finit par se précipiter vers le corps de Vanille et le souleva précautionneusement entre ses bras, pendant que Raphaël soutenait Willy, qui se remettait à peine du choc qu'il avait subi. Ils réussirent laborieusement à s'éloigner, claudiquant pour la plupart, avant que la paralysie ne s'estompe.

* * *

Assis devant son bureau, Duncan fixait ses écrans noirs avec inquiétude. Il avait pu apercevoir l'extraterrestre grâce aux caméras que ses pokémon transportaient avec eux, mais elles avaient toutes été détruites sous les attaques de cette créature. Il n'avait donc aucune nouvelle de son équipe.

Lorsqu'il entendit du bruit, en provenance de la salle d'entraînement, il s'y précipita. Il poussa un soupir de soulagement lorsqu'il vit ses six partenaires mal en point, mais vivants. La plupart d'entre eux étaient encore sonnés par les coups qu'il leur avait fallu encaisser durant le combat.

\- Que s'est-il passé ? interrogea Duncan tout en se précipitant vers une armoire, qui renfermait des potions et d'autres médicaments. Est-ce que vous l'avez vaincu ?

\- J'aurais pu, si Zaiyad avait consenti à me laisser faire, lâcha Ashton. Sans doute ne tenait-il pas à ce que je lui vole un peu de gloire.

\- Ne sois pas stupide et cesse de me présenter comme quelqu'un d'aussi prétentieux que toi. Il faut être réaliste, tu n'avais pas la moindre chance face à lui.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? Je commence à me demander si, à force d'être entouré par une bande de tocards, tu n'as pas tendance à me considérer comme telle, moi aussi.

\- Tocarde, je ne sais pas, mais irresponsable, téméraire et dangereuse, ça oui ! s'emporta Zaiyad. Ton comportement aurait pu tous nous mettre en danger quand nous avions la possibilité de fuir. C'était de l'inconscience.

\- Ce qui est inconscient, c'est de laisser un monstre pareil dans la nature, alors qu'il a déjà tué plusieurs hommes sous nos yeux.

\- Et il en aurait fait de même avec nous. Il ne s'agit pas d'un pokémon ordinaire, il est doté d'une puissance et d'une résistance nettement supérieures aux nôtres.

\- Parle pour toi, répliqua Ashton. Tu te plains sans cesse des échecs que nous accumulons, mais finalement, il semblerait que tu t'y complaises, puisque lorsque nous avons une chance de gagner, tu ne la saisis même pas.

La Gardevoir adressa un regard méprisant à ses coéquipiers, auprès desquels Duncan s'affairait, ramassa l'une des potions qu'il avait abandonnées sur le sol, en fit gicler quelques centilitres sur son épaule, à l'endroit où le Rayon Chargé l'avait atteinte, puis quitta la pièce de sa démarche hautaine.

\- Duncan... commença Zaiyad. Nous...

\- Je sais que tu as pris la bonne décision, l'interrompit son maître. J'ai eu le temps de voir ce dont cette chose était capable. Elle était trop forte pour vous, et elle l'aurait sans doute été pour n'importe qui.

\- Tu le penses vraiment ou tu dis simplement ça pour nous réconforter ? Regardons les choses en face, Duncan. Nous ne sommes rien d'autres que des petits pokémon de Concours, pas l'équipe de vaillant justicier dont tu rêves. Observe-les.

D'un mouvement de la tête, Zaiyad désigna ses amis, qui commençaient à recouvrer des forces. Willy, encore victime de courbatures, se dirigea en se tenant le bas du dos vers sa brosse à récurer, avec laquelle il entreprit de nettoyer soigneusement sa fourrure. Quant à Boulard, il était déjà en train d'avaler des baies par dizaines pour remplir son estomac.

\- Nous ne sommes même pas capables d'arrêter trois malfrats au cours d'un braquage. Comment aurions-nous pu faire quoi que ce soit face à une menace extraterrestre ? S'il fallait que le monde s'en remette à nous, il courrait à sa perte. Je suis désolé, Duncan, mais il faut se confronter à la réalité. Nous avons accueilli ton projet à bras ouverts, cependant nous ne sommes pas des héros. Ashton a raison. Nous sommes... des tocards, et nous ne pouvons rien faire pour changer ça. C'est ainsi, et pas autrement.

Duncan allait ouvrir la bouche, déçu par tant de pessimisme, mais quelque chose le retint. Comment aurait-il pu se permettre d'en vouloir à Zaiyad pour ses propos si négatifs quand lui-même se tapissait dans son antre depuis des années, trop craintif et trop méfiant pour oser remonter à la surface ?

Il avait espéré que ses pokémon pourraient accomplir quelque chose de grand pour lui, qui en était incapable, mais il s'était trop reposé sur eux. À présent, ils se décourageaient, en particulier le Luxray. Duncan l'étudia, en silence. Peut-être avait-il raison. Peut-être valait-il mieux pour eux de renoncer définitivement à ce projet de justiciers plutôt que de continuer à enchaîner les désillusions.

Cela ne l'enchantait guère, d'autant qu'une telle décision reviendrait à s'en remettre entièrement aux forces de l'ordre, or le jeune homme n'oublierait jamais leur inefficacité lors du vol de ses rubans. Puisqu'ils n'étaient, du moins à ses yeux, pas plus compétents que ses pokémon, qui parviendrait à arrêter l'extraterrestre avant qu'il ne fasse couler plus de sang ?


	5. Chapitre 5 : Le choix d'Ashton

Duncan et ses pokémon, à l'exception d'Ashton, toujours vexée, et de Vanille, qui se dégourdissait les ailes régulièrement pour se remettre de l'attaque qu'elle avait subie, étaient rassemblés dans le salon, où ils regardaient la télévision. Zaiyad était étendu sur le sol, aux pieds de son maître, Raphaël et Willy étaient assis avec lui sur le canapé et Boulard avalait bruyamment le contenu d'un pot de pâte à tartiner.

\- Chut, moins de bruit, le pria le jeune homme, alors qu'un flash information spéciale apparaissait à l'écran.

\- C'est une découverte macabre qui a été faite à proximité de la météorite qui s'est écrasée ce matin, au sud-est de Voilaroc, annonça une journaliste. Les scientifiques, chargés d'étudier ce corps céleste, ont été retrouvés morts par quelques-uns de leurs confrères.

La caméra se détourna de la femme pour effectuer un zoom sur l'immense roche, loin dans son dos. Les barrières de sécurité avaient été renforcées et les camions des chercheurs avaient été rejoints par d'autres véhicules de couleur verte, qui appartenaient selon toute vraisemblance à l'armée de Sinnoh.

\- La région n'a pas lésiné sur les moyens pour tenter d'en apprendre plus sur ce qui s'est passé. Nous avons tenté d'interroger le général Banner au sujet de ce massacre, mais il a catégoriquement refusé de répondre à nos questions. Cette météorite renfermerait-elle plus de secrets que ce à quoi nous nous attendions, comme par exemple une forme de vie extraterrestre ? Tous les doutes sont permis. Je reste bien entendu sur place pour vous tenir au courant.

\- J'imagine que l'armée a des moyens techniques suffisant pour venir à bout de cette chose qui vous a attaqués, commenta Duncan, sans grande conviction.

\- Ou ils vont tous se faire tuer à leur tour, souligna Raphaël avec un haussement d'épaules. Même avec un bazooka, je ne suis pas certain qu'ils réussiraient à abattre ce truc. Ça avait l'air d'être de la couenne.

Zaiyad ne réagit pas. Le museau entre ses pattes, il était perdu dans ses sombres pensées. À quoi bon s'infliger le supplice d'écouter la télévision ? Cela ne faisait que lui rappeler qu'ils étaient là, impuissants, alors qu'une menace venue de l'espace planait sur Voilaroc, et potentiellement sur le reste de Sinnoh.

\- Euh... Duncan ? Zaiyad ? Tout le monde...

Comme un seul homme, ils se retournèrent pour faire face à Vanille, qui se tenait sur ses serres dans l'encadrement de la porte. Le Luxray se redressa sur ses pattes, tandis que Willy escaladait le dossier du canapé.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda aussitôt l'humain. Un problème ?

\- Il semblerait. Je crois qu'Ashton a disparu. Je l'ai cherchée partout dans la maison, mais elle est introuvable.

* * *

Ashton se déplaçait avec sa grâce naturelle dans les rues de Voilaroc et se rapprochait de son objectif, le sud-est de la ville, là où s'était écrasée la météorite. N'en déplaise à Zaiyad, elle escomptait bien achever son combat contre l'extraterrestre. Sa fierté l'exigeait, et son assurance la poussait à croire qu'elle était de taille à remporter la victoire.

Lorsqu'elle arriva aux abords de la zone, placée sous haute surveillance par les militaires, elle déplora de ne jamais avoir appris l'attaque Téléport. Duncan, à sa capture, n'avait pas jugé utile de la lui enseigner, et au cours de ces dernières années où elle était restée essentiellement cloîtrée sous terre, elle n'était pas parvenue à la maîtriser seule.

Elle allait donc devoir ruser si elle voulait passer de l'autre côté sans se faire remarquer et terminer son duel, à condition que la créature soit encore là. Elle se demandait où elle pouvait bien être tapie, en cet instant, puisque ce qu'elle semblait considérer comme son territoire était de nouveau envahi.

L'extraterrestre projetait-il d'assassiner toutes les personnes présentes ? Dans ce cas, il était du devoir d'Ashton de l'arrêter avant qu'il ne parvienne à ses fins. Elle était déterminée et rien ne saurait la dissuader de passer à l'action.

La Gardevoir décida de s'infiltrer dans la zone en passant par le bosquet. Cela nécessiterait plus de temps, car elle devrait contourner toutes les barrières jusqu'aux arbres, mais elle jugeait cette approche plus discrète que d'escalader le barrage, action qui l'exposerait à la vue de tous.

Elle se déplaçait en silence de son pas gracile, ce qui lui permettait de ne pas attirer l'attention sur elle. Elle longea la clôture de métal sur plusieurs dizaines de mètres, à une distance raisonnable. Elle fut soulagée de constater qu'elle ne s'étendait pas au-delà des premiers troncs lorsqu'elle les atteignit.

Ce système, destiné à éloigner les curieux, n'était pas indispensable, de toute manière. Le massacre qui avait eu lieu ici-même était plus efficace que le plus haut et le plus épais des barrages pour convaincre les gens de ne pas s'approcher. Personne ne serait assez fou pour s'y risquer. Personne, sauf elle, pourtant elle était loin d'être folle.

Le vent agitait mollement le feuillage des arbres lorsqu'Ashton pénétra dans le bosquet. Tous ses sens étaient en alerte. Son ouïe fine lui permettait d'entendre ce qui se passait aux alentours. Cela s'avéra très utile quand elle perçut le martèlement lourd des pas des soldats. Elle s'empressa de se plaquer dos contre une écorce moussue, le temps qu'ils s'éloignent.

\- Ce machin n'a pas pu aller bien loin.

\- Méfie-toi, il doit être très résistant pour avoir trouvé la force de fuir après le coup de bazooka qu'il a reçu.

Les yeux d'Ashton se plissèrent. Ils étaient à la recherche de l'extraterrestre, tout comme elle, mais d'après ce qu'elle venait d'entendre, ils étaient parvenus à le blesser. Elle se mordit rageusement la lèvre. Elle ne s'était pas attendue à cela. Même si elle se retrouvait face à son adversaire, quelle gloire retirerait-elle d'une victoire contre une créature amoindrie ?

Devait-elle laisser les militaires se charger de l'achever ? C'était une solution envisageable, mais n'était-ce pas un peu sot de renoncer quand elle avait pris volontairement le risque de revenir ici pour achever le combat dont Zaiyad l'avait privée ?

Elle était en train de réfléchir à cette question lorsqu'un bruit étrange, très aigu, la fit sursauter. Elle parcourut les environs du regard. Les soldats s'étant désormais éloignés, il ne pouvait s'agir d'eux. Un retardataire, peut-être ? À moins que ce ne soit l'un de ces scientifiques ? Ou alors...

Ashton prit une profonde inspiration et matérialisa une Ball'Ombre dans sa main. L'extraterrestre venait de surgir de derrière un fourré. Sa forme était différente de celle qu'il avait prise pour les combattre, quelques heures plus tôt. Son corps ressemblait désormais à une solide armure, aux lignes droites et robustes, mais moins agressives.

Il était très mal en point. Une blessure lui meurtrissait le flanc, dont une partie semblait avoir été arrachée. Plusieurs balles étaient fichées dans son anatomie, qu'elles ne paraissaient pas avoir pénétrée profondément grâce à son épaisseur. Malgré cela, il ne versait pas la moindre goutte de sang. La Gardevoir le fixa avec méfiance.

\- S'il te plaît... Aide-moi.

Elle entrouvrit les lèvres, stupéfaite. Ce son particulier, qu'elle avait entendu à l'instant, n'était autre que la voix de la créature. Elle s'exprimait dans une sorte de cliquetis désagréable, qui propageait ses ondes jusqu'à elle. Avant qu'Ashton n'ait eu le temps de réagir, l'extraterrestre basculait face contre terre.

\- Relève-toi ! ordonna-t-elle en plaçant son bras en position d'attaque.

\- Je n'ai... pas assez de force... pour me soigner.

\- Ainsi, tu comprends le langage terrien. Que nous veux-tu, être céleste ? Pourquoi avoir tué ces malheureux ?

\- Aide-moi et je te promets de tout t'expliquer, supplia l'autre en relevant péniblement la tête.

\- Pourquoi te ferais-je confiance ? Tu as massacré ces hommes, puis tu as tenté de nous assassiner, mes amis et moi. Je devrais t'achever sur le champ, en punition de ton crime.

\- Je n'ai fait que me défendre, affirma l'extraterrestre. Quand j'ai vu les Terriens approcher, je me suis caché, mais ils ont commencé à s'en prendre à la météorite. Ils ne devaient pas la toucher. J'ai voulu les convaincre d'arrêter, cependant ils s'en sont pris à moi. Ils parlaient de me capturer, de me soumettre à des expériences. J'ai eu peur, je n'ai pas réfléchi.

\- Et nous ? Pourquoi nous avoir attaqués ? insista Ashton avec autorité.

\- Je craignais que vous n'agissiez de la même façon. Pitié, ne les laisse pas m'emmener. Tout ce que je désire, c'est rentrer sur ma planète, je te le jure.

\- De quelle planète viens-tu ? interrogea la Gardevoir, toujours sur ses gardes.

\- Mon peuple la nomme Deoxys. Je suis le prince Dexylo, troisième du nom.

\- Prince ? Si tu disposes vraiment d'un pareil titre, comment as-tu pu te retrouver seul à bord de cet astéroïde ?

\- J'ai été désigné par le roi et la reine pour les représenter lors d'une visite diplomatique chez les Noraxiens, mais mon météore a percuté l'un de vos satellites humains et sa trajectoire a été brutalement déviée. Il a été happé dans la stratosphère sans que je puisse le remettre en orbite à temps.

Ashton observa son interlocuteur, toujours mal en point. Était-il en train de la manipuler dans l'unique but de la convaincre de le secourir ou lui disait-il la vérité ? Et même si tout cela était vrai, sa peur justifiait-elle le sang qu'il avait fait couler pour se protéger ?

Elle songea à Duncan, à Zaiyad... Quelle décision auraient-ils prise en cet instant ? Auraient-ils accepté de tendre la main à l'extraterrestre, en dépit de ses crimes, eux qui se battaient pour la justice ? Si ce pokémon, Dexylo, ne lui mentait pas, toutefois, était-il juste qu'il serve de cobaye à des scientifiques ?

Elle ne savait que penser. Quelle que soit la décision qu'elle prendrait, elle redoutait qu'elle soit mauvaise. Devait-elle aider ce Deoxys et courir le risque de le voir commettre d'autres meurtres par la suite, si tant est qu'il ne l'ait pas tuée avant ? Ou fallait-il qu'elle l'abandonne là, à son sort, où il serait traîné par les militaires et les chercheurs jusqu'à l'ancienne base de la Team Galaxie ?

\- Ashton ! s'exclama soudain une voix dans son dos, l'arrachant à ses réflexions.

Elle se retourna, sur la défensive, pour constater qu'il ne s'agissait que de Zaiyad et du reste du groupe. Le Luxray, apercevant l'extraterrestre, plia immédiatement ses pattes avant dans une posture d'attaque, les crocs dévoilés. Les autres se figèrent à ses côtés avec la même attitude.

\- J'étais sûr que nous te trouverions ici, sitôt que Vanille nous a informés de ta disparition ! Serais-tu devenue folle ?

\- Je...

Le regard d'Ashton passa de Dexylo à Zaiyad, hésitant. Elle était à mi-chemin de l'un et de l'autre et une demi-douzaine de mètres la séparaient d'eux. Elle resta à la même place, immobile.

\- Tu... Tu as réussi à vaincre ce monstre à toi seule ? bredouilla Willy en constatant l'état du Deoxys. Ouah !

\- Mouais, pas mal, maugréa Raphaël, qui n'avait pas le compliment aussi facile.

\- Non, je...

La Gardevoir allait ouvrir la bouche pour tenter de tout leur expliquer, mais elle n'en eut pas le temps. Au même instant, des coups de feu leur parvinrent. Avec l'arrivée de ses amis et le bruit qu'ils avaient fait, ils avaient sûrement dû être repérés. Ainsi qu'Ashton le pressentait, une multitude de soldats ne tarda pas à surgir dans ce secteur de la forêt, escortés par quelques-uns de leurs pokémon.

Dexylo, malgré ses blessures, se redressa péniblement. L'une de ses jambes, la droite, le portait beaucoup moins bien que l'autre. S'il n'avait pas assez de force pour se soigner, ainsi qu'il l'avait lui-même affirmé, il lui en restait visiblement assez pour utiliser d'autres capacités.

Une Ombre Nocturne se propagea jusqu'aux premiers hommes armés, qui tombèrent immédiatement à genoux. La réaction de Zaiyad ne se fit pas attendre. Bien que l'extraterrestre, qui venait de gaspiller le peu d'énergie qu'il lui restait, s'écroule déjà à nouveau sur le sol, il ordonna à ses amis de l'attaquer.

\- Non !

Alors qu'une Flammèche, un Vibraqua et une Lame d'Air convergeaient vers le Deoxys, un Mur Lumière se dressa devant lui pour le protéger. Les yeux écarquillés de stupeur, Willy, Raphaël et Vanille, de même que Zaiyad et Boulard, se tournèrent aussitôt vers Ashton. Une patte plaquée contre sa tempe, elle s'efforçait de maintenir la protection en place, tandis qu'une seconde les abritait tous des tirs des soldats qui fusaient dans leur direction.

\- Ashton, enfin que... commença le Luxray, sans avoir le temps d'achever la question qui le taraudait pourtant.

\- Si jamais tu me trahis, je te jure que je te tuerai moi-même, décréta la Gardevoir à l'attention de l'extraterrestre.

Toujours sous l'œil ébahi de ses amis, elle souffla un Vibra Soin dans sa direction. Aussitôt, son corps meurtri par ses blessures parut se régénérer un peu. Dexylo la remercia en inclinant la tête, avant de se remettre debout.

\- Conduisez-le au repaire, ordonna Ashton aux autres.

\- Quoi ? s'écria Zaiyad. Pas question ! Vas-tu m'expliquer ce que...

Les pokémon des militaires avaient désormais commencé à concentrer leurs capacités sur le Mur Lumière qui les séparait de leur groupe et celui-ci se fissurait déjà, sous leurs assauts synchronisés. La Gardevoir, malgré sa force, ne parviendrait pas à le maintenir en place très longtemps.

\- Fais-moi confiance au moins une fois dans ta vie, Zaiyad.

\- Confiance ? Alors que tu as fui le repaire pour revenir ici, en dépit de mes instructions ?

\- Si mes motivations étaient égoïstes à l'origine, elles ne sauraient désormais l'être moins qu'en cet instant. Menez Dexylo en lieu sûr, j'ignore combien de temps je pourrai les retenir.

\- Tu...

\- Zaiyad, intervint Vanille. Je pense que tu devrais l'écouter.

Le Luxray concerta ses amis du regard, pendant qu'Ashton peinait à sauvegarder sa protection. Boulard approuva les propos de l'Hélédelle d'un hochement de tête et Willy l'imita. Quant à Raphaël, il se contenta de lever les pattes, préférant ne pas se prononcer.

\- Si tu dois te décider, c'est maintenant !

Tandis qu'Ashton prononçait ces mots, la barrière vola en éclats et une salve de tirs fut déclenchée sur eux. Ils étaient en train de s'efforcer de les éviter lorsque Zaiyad s'écria, après avoir poussé un long soupir :

\- Vanille, Boulard, Willy, Raph... On lève le camp avec l'extraterrestre.


	6. Chapitre 6 : Les aveux de Dexylo

Un Nosféralto succomba au Choc Mental d'Ashton, mais elle demeurait en fâcheuse posture. Si les militaires avaient cessé de lui tirer dessus, préférant sans doute la capturer vivante, ils avaient libéré tous leurs pokémon, et ils en possédaient une quantité conséquente.

Elle ne pourrait jamais venir à bout de tous, elle en avait conscience. Elle était plus forte que ces créatures, sans le moindre doute, mais leur supériorité numérique leur offrait l'avantage sur elle. À force de lancer des attaques et d'encaisser toutes celles qu'elle subissait, de ne pouvoir les esquiver en même temps, elle s'épuisait.

Elle repoussa avec Psyko un Excelangue qui fonçait sur elle. Cette capacité nécessitait une telle concentration qu'elle ne vit pas un Farfuret cracher dans sa direction une salve d'Éclats Glace. Contre toute attente, ils ne l'atteignirent pas. Ils furent neutralisés avant de la toucher par un Pistolet à O.

\- Raph ? s'étonna Ashton, tout en usant de Feuillemagik contre un Rhinocorne. N'étais-tu pas censé suivre Zaiyad et les autres ?

Le Carabaffe la rejoignit au pas de course et se plaça à côté d'elle, prêt à riposter derechef. Avec Tour Rapide, il repoussa un Léopardus, avant d'informer sa partenaire, un rictus aux lèvres :

\- Je n'avais pas l'intention de laisser princesse Ashton ramasser toute la gloire encore une fois, si tu vois ce que je veux dire, alors j'ai fait demi-tour.

\- Je pense plutôt que tu m'apprécies plus que tu ne veux l'admettre. Je ne t'en demande pourtant pas tant, répondit-elle avec un sourire narquois, avant de faire entendre sa Voix Enjôleuse.

Raphaël détourna précipitamment le regard, gêné, et ramena son attention sur le combat qu'ils étaient en train de livrer. Son regard fut attiré par l'un des soldats, tandis qu'il se baissait pour échapper au Lance-Flamme d'un Magmar. Celui-ci tenait entre ses mains gantées un objet qui ne lui inspirait rien de bon.

\- Ashton, du gaz soporifique ! alerta-t-il.

\- Vu ! Je m'en occupe.

Immédiatement, elle les entoura tous deux d'une Rune Protect, destinée à les préserver d'effets néfastes, tel que le sommeil. Cela fonctionna, puisque la fumée qui se propagea autour d'eux n'alourdit même pas leurs paupières. En revanche, un brouillard dense s'abattit sur ce secteur de la forêt.

\- Il faut en profiter ! Filons !

\- Quoi ? s'étonna Raphaël. Tu abandonnes un combat ?

\- Nous ne pourrons pas neutraliser tous ces pokémon et, même si nous y parvenions, il resterait toujours les armes à feu. Nous ne pouvons pas courir ce risque. Rentrons au repaire retrouver les autres, ainsi que Dexylo. Nous réfléchirons là-bas à un moyen d'arranger la situation.

L'orgueil d'Ashton lui permettait rarement de tenir un discours aussi sensé, ainsi qu'elle l'avait démontré en se jetant dans la gueule du Grahyéna lorsqu'elle était revenue ici seule, en dépit des risques que cela représentait. Raphaël ne lui fit pas répéter ses instructions et, ensemble, ils prirent la fuite avant que la fumée ne s'estompe.

* * *

\- Vous l'avez ramené ici ? s'exclama Duncan, les yeux exorbités par la terreur, tandis que Zaiyad et Boulard étendaient Dexylo sur le sol de leur salle d'entraînement. Et où sont Ashton et Raph ?

\- Elle est restée sur place et il a choisi de l'imiter, indiqua Vanille. Elle a voulu que l'on conduise l'extraterrestre à l'abri pendant qu'elle faisait diversion. Quel retournement de situation inattendue ! Je me demande bien ce qui la pousse à agir ainsi.

\- Toi ! gronda Willy en pointant un doigt menaçant en direction du Deoxys. Avoue tout sur le champ, sinon...

La flamme de sa queue gagna en intensité, d'une façon qu'il voulait menaçante, mais lorsque Dexylo se redressa, il s'empressa de reculer d'un bond avec une grimace de dégoût. Il se tenait également à nette distance du Luxray et du Goinfrex, qui avaient soutenu la créature jusque-là.

L'extraterrestre, de sa voix lente et monocorde, entreprit de leur rapporter les propos qu'il avait déjà tenus face à Ashton. Si, à l'instar de la Gardevoir, ils se contentèrent de l'observer d'abord avec défiance, celle-ci se mua, au fil de son récit, en stupéfaction. Il conclut :

\- Il faut que je retourne le plus vite possible sur ma planète, c'est une question de vie ou de mort.

\- Comment ça ? interrogea Duncan, les sourcils froncés.

\- Lorsque les Noraxiens, chez qui je me rendais, s'apercevront que je n'arrive pas, ils avertiront immédiatement le roi et la reine de Deoxys, mes parents, qui se lanceront à ma recherche. S'ils découvrent que l'astéroïde à bord duquel je voyageais s'est écrasé sur Terre, ils envisageront le pire scénario.

\- Autrement dit ? s'enquit Zaiyad, qui redoutait déjà la réponse.

\- Ils enverront une armada pour me retrouver et n'hésiteront pas à mettre votre monde à feu et à sang jusqu'à y parvenir.

Un bruit sourd les fit sursauter. Dexylo n'avait pas achevé sa phrase que Boulard basculait déjà vers l'arrière pour s'évanouir. Willy, qui claquait des dents, guère plus rassuré, fut heureux de s'éloigner encore plus de l'extraterrestre pour aller chercher une baie, avec l'arôme de laquelle il espérait ramener son ami à lui.

\- Non, non, non ! gémit Vanille en effectuant instinctivement quelques loopings dans les airs. Ils ne peuvent pas faire ça. Il y a toujours moyen de discuter et de s'apercevoir que tout ceci est une affreuse méprise.

\- Discuter ? répliqua Dexylo avec cynisme. C'est ce que j'ai essayé de faire avec ces hommes qui s'en sont pris à ma météorite. Ils ne m'ont pas écouté, pas plus que mon peuple ne le fera s'il me croie en danger.

\- En fait, vous êtes des barbares, commenta Willy.

Le courage qu'il lui avait fallu pour prononcer cette phrase s'envola sitôt que l'extraterrestre eut tourné son visage vers lui. À présent qu'il avait recouvré des forces, il avait repris son apparence normale, la première qu'ils lui avaient vue, avant qu'ils ne les attaquent.

\- Si tel était le cas, je laisserais la garde du roi envahir votre planète et la détruire, au lieu de vouloir rentrer chez moi par tous les moyens. Qui plus est, je pense que je pourrais en dire autant des Terriens.

Ce fut autour de Zaiyad d'être tenté de rétorquer, mais il n'en eut pas l'occasion. Duncan secoua la tête, les épaules voutées, pour indiquer que le Deoxys n'avait pas tort. Après tout, c'étaient des humains qui s'en étaient pris, quelques années plus tôt. Même si toute l'espèce n'était pas à considérer de manière identique, certains individus demeuraient méprisables.

\- En quoi pouvons-nous t'être utiles ? questionna le jeune homme.

Alors que Dexylo était sur le point de lui répondre, la porte en fer située à l'extrémité de la salle d'entraînement s'ouvrit pour laisser apparaître Ashton et Raphaël. Ils étaient tous deux essoufflés, ce qui n'avait rien d'étonnant, puisqu'ils avaient couru à perdre haleine durant tout le trajet.

\- A-t-il été sage ? questionna la Gardevoir en désignant la créature spatiale d'un mouvement du menton.

\- Si on peut dire... maugréa Zaiyad. Tu arrives apparemment au bon moment. Son Altesse allait nous expliquer comment nous pourrions l'aider à regagner sa planète afin de nous épargner l'offensive d'une armée extraterrestre.

\- Quoi ? s'écria Ashton. Tu n'as pas mentionné ça, tout à l'heure.

\- Ils ne vous feront aucun mal si vous me renvoyez d'où je viens. C'est pour ça que le plus important, c'est de me permettre de rentrer chez moi. Il n'y a pas un instant à perdre.

\- D'accord, mais tu ne nous dis toujours pas comment nous sommes censés nous y prendre pour te reconduire là-haut, souligna Willy en pointant le plafond du doigt.

\- Pourquoi pas en volant ? suggéra Vanille avec enthousiasme. Ce serait amusant de battre des ailes jusqu'aux étoiles.

\- Impossible, surtout, l'interrompit Zaiyad. En altitude, l'oxygène se raréfie, jusqu'à disparaître. Tu suffoquerais.

\- Il est inutile d'élaborer des théories aussi complexes, informa Dexylo. La solution est plus simple qu'il n'y parait. Tout ce dont j'ai besoin, c'est de la météorite, et d'un peu d'énergie organique.

Le silence s'abattit sur la pièce tandis que Boulard, qui venait enfin de rouvrir les yeux, ouvrit la gueule pour engloutir la baie agitée par Willy au-dessus de sa tête en une seule bouchée. Se pourléchant les babines, il se redressa péniblement, à cause de sa lourde masse.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu appelles de l'énergie organique ? demanda Zaiyad.

\- Tout peut convenir. L'électricité, la chaleur, la force psychique... La météorite l'emmagasine et, après, il ne me reste plus qu'à puiser dedans pour la contrôler, à l'aide de mes propres pouvoirs.

\- C'est tout ? Juste ça ? s'étonna Raphaël, qui s'attendait à quelque chose d'autrement plus extraordinaire.

\- Oui, juste ça. Alors ? Êtes-vous prêt à m'aider ?

Tous les regards convergèrent immédiatement vers Zaiyad, qui lui-même se tourna vers Duncan, afin qu'il prenne une décision. L'humain s'accorda quelques secondes de réflexion, avant de déclarer :

\- Ça ne me semble pas être une mission particulièrement complexe, si on fait abstraction des militaires et des scientifiques rassemblés dans cette zone. Il s'agit du seul obstacle auquel vous allez être confrontés.

\- Établissons un plan, dans ce cas, suggéra le Luxray. Je propose que l'on se scinde en deux groupes. L'un ira avec Dexylo recharger l'énergie de l'astéroïde, pendant que l'autre se chargera de faire diversion.

\- J'ai déjà combattu les soldats tout à l'heure, souligna Ashton, je peux recommencer. Ils sont nombreux, cependant. Même à trois, je ne suis pas certaine que ça suffise. Il vaut mieux que tu t'occupes de la météorite avec Willy, et que tu laisses les autres m'accompagner.

Cette fois, ce fut sur le Deoxys que Zaiyad ramena son attention, pour lui demander si le Chimpenfeu et lui seraient suffisants. L'extraterrestre répondit par un hochement de tête affirmatif.

\- Dans ce cas, je crois que...

Duncan n'eut pas le temps d'achever sa phrase. Un bruit assourdissant se fit entendre et les murs du repaire souterrain se mirent à trembler avec violence, exactement comme ils l'avaient fait au moment où la météorite s'était écrasée au sud-est de Voilaroc. Vanille, qui s'était posée à côté de Zaiyad, battit immédiatement des ailes.

\- Q-Que se p-passe-t-il ? bégaya Boulard, sur le point de tourner de l'oeil une seconde fois.

\- Ça, ça ne présage rien de bon... déclara Raphaël.


	7. Chapitre 7 : Le raid

\- Est-ce que ça peut déjà être l'armada envoyée par les tiens ? demanda Ashton, qui s'efforçait de garder son calme, à l'instar de Zaiyad.

\- Si tôt ? Je ne pense pas, répondit Dexylo. Personne, pas même mon peuple, ne peut voyager si vite d'un bout à l'autre de la galaxie.

\- Qu'est-ce qui peut être à l'origine de cette violente secousse, alors ?

Tandis que Vanille prononçait ces paroles, une alarme stridente se mit à résonner dans tout le repaire. C'était la première fois qu'elle retentissait, et elle n'annonçait rien de bon. Il s'agissait du système de sécurité, qui les avertissait d'une tentative d'effraction. Zaiyad comprit, tandis que son maître tombait à genoux, aussi paniqué que la majeure partie de ses pokémon.

\- Les militaires... Ils nous ont suivis jusqu'ici, constata le Luxray. Ils ont dû flairer notre trace et ils sont là pour reprendre Dexylo.

\- Empêchez-les d'entrer, empêchez-les d'entrer ! s'écria Duncan, totalement hystérique.

Il n'avait pas côtoyé le moindre humain depuis qu'il s'était établi sous terre, et le simple fait de songer qu'un commando était sur le point de s'infiltrer dans son refuge suffisait à lui faire perdre ses moyens. En cet instant, il était redevenu le garçon apeuré qui s'était fait voler ses rubans par le passé.

\- Zaiyad, tu as un plan ? questionna Willy.

\- Ils sont sûrement en train de forcer la trappe qui donne accès à l'escalier principal. Il va falloir se tenir prêts à les arrêter dès qu'ils auront réussi à l'ouvrir.

\- D'accord, on te suit.

\- Pas toi, Vanille, l'interrompit le chef du groupe alors que tous lui emboîtaient le pas. Reste avec Duncan, il a besoin d'une présence amie à ses côtés.

Le Luxray n'attendit pas d'avoir vu l'Hélédelle acquiescer à ses instructions. Il se précipita dans le couloir, les autres dans son sillage. Ils se rassemblèrent en arc de cercle, au bas des marches, tandis que des coups de plus en plus violents étaient assénés contre l'entrée du repaire. Quel que soit le pokémon qui cognait, il était très fort.

\- Tenez-vous prêts... murmura Zaiyad, tandis que le métal qui composait la trappe se tordait encore davantage, menaçant de céder d'une seconde à l'autre.

\- Dis... Si on échoue, qu'est-ce qui va se passer ? interrogea Willy.

\- Il ne faut pas échouer. Je sais que, jusqu'à présent, nous n'avons fait que ça, mais cette fois, nous devons gagner. Pas seulement parce que le sort de la planète est potentiellement entre nos pattes, mais surtout pour Duncan. Il compte sur nous.

Dans un bruit assourdissant, le verrou se brisa et la plaque en acier, attachée à son encadrement par des gonds, bascula, dévoilant la lumière éclatante du soleil. Elle fut cependant presque aussitôt dissimulée par les ombres qui s'engouffrèrent dans l'ouverture béante.

Un Mackogneur ouvrait la voie, suivi par un Tygnon. Zaiyad les accueillit avec une attaque Coup d'Jus, qui eut pour effet de les paralyser tous les deux. Ils roulèrent les marches jusqu'en bas, où Boulard se chargea de les assommer. À l'aide de ses pouvoirs psychiques, Ashton les repoussa à l'écart, pendant que Raphaël usait de son Hydrocanon pour repousser les importuns suivants.

\- Ils sont trop nombreux ! s'exclama-t-il au moment où Willy prenait sa relève avec Lance-Flamme.

Trois militaires résistèrent à l'attaque en dressant des boucliers devant eux, apparemment conçus de façon à supporter une forte chaleur. Zaiyad abattit son Tonnerre juste au-dessus de leur tête, ce qui les foudroya. Deux s'effondrèrent immédiatement à genoux sur l'escalier, électrisé, mais le troisième se montra plus coriace.

Juste avant de ployer à son tour, il arracha de sa ceinture un objet qu'il jeta dans leur direction. Il avait la forme d'un œuf et il rebondit sur le sol à deux reprises avant de s'immobiliser aux pattes de Raphaël. Lorsqu'il l'eut identifié, le Carabaffe hurla immédiatement :

\- Grenade !

Ashton, par réflexe, entreprit de dresser un Abri autour d'eux, mais elle n'en eut pas le temps. Il ne les encerclait pas totalement lorsque le projectile explosa. La déflagration fit voler en éclats le peu de protection qu'elle avait déjà dressé et les souffla contre le mur opposé.

Raphaël, qui avait été au plus près de l'engin, était dans un état critique. Il souffrait de nombreuses brûlures sur l'ensemble de son corps et respirait faiblement. Ashton, dont la tête avait heurté violemment le mur, était inconsciente. Quant à Zaiyad, Willy et Boulard, quoiqu'encore debout, ils avaient également subi de sérieux dégâts.

Un Pandarbare apparut à son tour au sommet des marches. Le Luxray tenta d'utiliser Étincelle pour le ralentir, alors qu'il entamait la descente, mais il était si affaibli que sa fourrure ne crépita qu'un bref instant. Il en fut de même pour la Flammèche du Chimpenfeu qui s'évapora à mi-chemin.

Boulard allait tenter son Laser-Glace, bien qu'il soit aussi épuisé que les deux autres, mais il n'en eut même pas le temps. Un Vibrobscur, lancé par l'immense pokémon noir et blanc qui les dominait de toute sa hauteur, les envoya au tapis pour de bon. Ils basculèrent et ne se relevèrent pas.

* * *

\- Il faut sortir d'ici, déclara Dexylo au moment où l'explosion retentissait dans le couloir.

\- Impossible, il n'y a pas d'autre issue que celle par où l'armée afflue. En plus, je ne crois pas que Duncan soit en mesure d'aller où que ce soit. Il est dans un état catatonique.

\- Nous devrons le porter, alors. Attention la tête.

Vanille ne comprit pas immédiatement ce que l'extraterrestre entendait par là, jusqu'à ce qu'il lance un puissant Ultralaser au plafond. Il se fissura méchamment, avant de s'effondrer sur eux. L'Hélédelle eut juste le temps de tirer son maître à l'écart en prenant le col de sa chemise dans son bec, car des morceaux de plâtre s'écroulaient en cascade à l'endroit où ils se tenaient quelques secondes plus tôt.

Au même moment, les portes de la salle furent arrachées de leurs gonds par un Pandarbare, qui fit irruption. Les yeux de Vanille s'écarquillèrent. Si un pokémon ennemi s'était aventuré jusqu'ici, cela ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose : les autres avaient échoué. Cette sombre hypothèse se confirma lorsqu'elle vit des militaires apparaître à leur tour.

\- Vite ! Par là-haut ! s'exclama Dexylo.

Ses pattes ployèrent sous lui afin de lui fournir une impulsion suffisante, mais alors qu'il s'apprêtait à bondir hors du repaire souterrain, un filet électrique fut jeté à travers le trou béant par les soldats restés en surface. Un courant intense parcourut le corps de l'extraterrestre, le plaquant au sol et le paralysant.

Le regard de Vanille passa de Duncan au Deoxys. Elle ne voulait pas abandonner son dresseur en un tel instant, mais elle savait qu'elle ne serait pas de taille à lutter seule contre les adversaires qui la cernait de toute part. Dexylo, lui, était assez fort pour y arriver. Elle devait le libérer.

\- Pardon... murmura-t-elle à l'oreille du jeune homme, avant de le lâcher.

Elle sautilla sur ses serres jusqu'au piège qui maintenait la créature spatiale captive, mais un Détricanon lancé par le Pandarbare l'empêcha d'aller plus loin. Elle avait l'avantage sur ce pokémon grâce à son type vol, mais même si elle réussissait à l'abattre, les militaires avaient assez de pokéball en réserve pour le remplacer.

Elle réfléchissait à un plan lorsque l'un des hommes, qui portait un gilet protecteur au niveau du buste, pointa son pistolet sur Duncan. Elle sentit ses plumes se raidir immédiatement. Tant pis pour Dexylo. Elle protégerait son maître au péril de sa vie. Avec bravoure, elle s'interposa entre le canon et lui.

\- Recule jusqu'au mur, l'oiseau, et il ne vous sera fait aucun mal, indiqua le soldat qui les menaçait de son arme. Nous ne voulons pas vous tuer.

Vanille hésita. Zaiyad lui avait reproché à maintes reprises d'être trop candide et de croire tout ce qu'on lui racontait. Elle s'efforça de faire le contraire. Si elle s'éloignait, Duncan serait seul face au pistolet, et l'homme aurait tout le loisir de tirer sur lui, en dépit de sa parole. Cela la convainquit de ne pas bouger.

\- J'ai dit : recule. Tu ne veux pas obtempérer ? Tant pis. Pandarbare, Lame de Roc !

Une partie du sol se souleva sous les pattes de l'Hélédelle et lui arracha quelques plumes au passage. Avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de réagir, le pokémon noir et blanc enchaînait déjà avec un Vibrobscur qui lui coupa le souffle.

\- Hexagel, à toi ! Vent Glace !

Un autre militaire jeta une pokéball devant lui, qui dévoila la créature polaire. Vanille entoura son corps de ses ailes meurtries pour se préserver du froid mordant qui s'abattit sur la salle. Elle résista plus d'une minute, alors que son corps se recouvrait d'une fine couche de givre et que le teint de Duncan, à côté d'elle, virait au bleu.

\- Onde Boréale !

Vanille était plutôt rapide, en temps normal, mais cette fois, tout était différent. Le blizzard qui venait de souffler avait engourdi chacun de ses muscles. Elle ne pouvait plus faire le moindre geste, et encore moins songer à s'envoler. Quant à Dexylo, prisonnier du filet électrique, il demeurait cloué au sol, incapable de lui venir en aide.

L'attaque de l'Hexagel la heurta. Elle avait fermé les paupières pour ne pas voir venir sa fin, mais elle sentit très nettement l'impact. Ce fut d'ailleurs la dernière chose qu'elle éprouva avant de perdre connaissance, vaincue à son tour, à l'instar de tous ses amis avant elle.


	8. Chapitre 8 : Incarcérés

Duncan commençait lentement à revenir à lui. Il n'avait pas perdu connaissance, mais c'était tout comme. Il avait l'impression que son esprit avait été transporté loin de son corps. Tel un fantôme, il avait assisté à tous les événements qui s'étaient déroulés, sans pour autant interagir avec la réalité.

Il avait vu Vanille être vaincue sous ses yeux. Il avait été témoin de l'entrée d'une horde d'étrangers dans la salle d'entraînement. Il avait senti un homme le dépouiller de ses pokéball pour rappeler ses partenaires à l'intérieur, eux qui n'y étaient d'ordinaire jamais enfermés. Enfin, il avait assisté à l'enlèvement de Dexylo, avant qu'on le conduise jusqu'ici.

Il se trouvait désormais dans une geôle sinistre, cerné par des barreaux. Il était emprisonné au commissariat de Voilaroc, où l'agent Jenny devait venir lui parler sous peu, alors qu'il n'était même pas sûr d'être en état de communiquer. Tous ces gens, toute cette effervescence... Cela avait eu raison de ses nerfs.

Il s'était cru revenu trois ans dans le passé, paralysé par la peur, en proie à la panique. Il s'était de nouveau laisser dépouiller, non pas de ses rubans, cette fois-ci, mais de son équipe, ses fidèles et seuls amis. Où étaient-ils en cet instant ? Que leur infligeait-on ? Et Dexylo ? Était-il la victime des expériences barbares des scientifiques, comme il le redoutait ?

Duncan balaya les alentours du regard. Sa cellule donnait sur un couloir tout aussi repoussant où un policier était en faction, une matraque à la ceinture. De temps en temps, l'individu lui jetait un regard dédaigneux. Sa seule présence mettait le jeune homme mal à l'aise, raison pour laquelle il avait choisi de se tapir dans l'angle le plus éloigné de sa cage.

Des bruits de pas se firent soudain entendre, se répercutant en écho dans le silence environnant. Une seconde plus tard, l'agent Jenny pénétrait dans le champ de vision du prisonnier. À sa vue, il sentit sa mâchoire se crisper. Elle ressemblait en tout point à sa cousine d'Unionpolis, qui avait refusé de lui venir en aide en dépit de ses sollicitations.

\- Duncan Lazlo ? demanda-t-elle sèchement. Je suis l'agent Agathe Jenny. J'imagine que vous savez pourquoi vous êtes ici ?

L'intéressé ouvrit la bouche, les lèvres tremblantes, pour lui répondre, mais aucun son n'en sortit. Le stress empêchait ses cordes vocales de fonctionner convenablement. Il voulait rentrer chez lui, dans son repaire, où il se sentait à l'abri du reste du monde. Hélas, c'était impossible. Non seulement il était retenu captif ici, mais surtout sa demeure souterraine avait été en grande partie détruite.

\- Permettez-moi de vous rafraîchir la mémoire, puisque vous semblez en avoir besoin, lâcha la policière. Entrave à la justice à trois reprises, agression de représentants des forces de l'ordre et enlèvement d'un spécimen extraterrestre jugé dangereux pour la population, le tout avec l'entière complicité de vos pokémon.

\- Où s-sont-ils ? parvint laborieusement à bredouiller Duncan.

\- Nous prévoyons de les garder enfermés dans leur pokéball jusqu'à votre jugement, après quoi le tribunal décidera de ce qu'il adviendra d'eux. Vous savez, M. Lazlo, j'ai toujours réfuté le fait que vous puissiez être un criminel. Je vous considérais comme un jeune idéaliste, rêvant de justice et de gloire, mais je me trompais. Avec ce qui s'est produit aujourd'hui, il apparaît clairement que votre objectif est de nous faire obstacle coûte que coûte. Hélas pour vous, nous sommes parvenus cette fois-ci à remonter jusqu'à vous, et vous allez devoir répondre de vos agissements. J'imagine que, pour un homme qui vivait sous terre, s'accommoder d'une cellule sera chose aisée, n'est-ce pas ? Si tel n'est pas le cas, habituez-vous vite, car je gage que vous allez rester incarcéré un temps considérable.

Rester ici ? Exposé aux yeux de ses geôliers comme une vulgaire bête de foire ? Duncan n'y survivrait pas, il en était convaincu. Il fallait qu'il s'explique, qu'il raconte à l'agent Jenny tout ce qui s'était passé depuis l'écrasement de cette météorite, ainsi que la raison qui avait poussé ses pokémon à ramener Dexylo chez eux.

Non... Il devrait commencer par commencement. L'incompétence de son homologue et cousine d'Unionpolis. La femme qui avait refusé de lui tendre une main alors qu'il était à terre et qu'il avait eu besoin d'aide. C'était à cause d'elle et de ses adjoints tout aussi inutiles qu'il en était arrivé là. Sans cela, il n'aurait jamais songé à entraîner ses pokémon à faire régner l'ordre autour d'eux, quoiqu'avec beaucoup de difficulté.

\- J-Je... bégaya-t-il.

Il fut incapable d'aller plus loin. Sa liberté avait beau dépendre de ce qu'il pourrait bien dire à l'agent Jenny, de même que le sort de Sinnoh et peut-être de la planète entière si Dexylo ne regagnait pas très vite l'espace, il n'arrivait toujours pas à parler. La policière lui jeta un regard méprisant, puis informa :

\- Nous vous avons commis un avocat d'office. Il sera là dans peu de temps.

Sur ces mots, elle tourna les talons, abandonnant Duncan à son triste sort et à son babillage incompréhensible qu'il poursuivait inutilement.

* * *

Une ball roula au pied d'une table métallique et s'ouvrit en heurtant le sol. Dans un éclat de lumière rouge, Zaiyad se matérialisa. Il était le plus sauvage des pokémon de Duncan et n'appréciait pas d'être enfermé dans l'une de ces sphères de métal. Sitôt après sa capture, alors qu'il n'était qu'un Luxio, il avait rapidement fait comprendre à son nouveau maître qu'il n'accepterait pas cette forme de captivité.

Cette soif de liberté s'avérait particulièrement précieuse un jour comme celui qu'ils étaient en train de vivre. Après avoir tous perdu connaissance, les militaires les avaient certainement enfermés dans leurs ball, ce qui signifiait qu'ils avaient également attrapé Vanille, Dexylo et surtout Duncan.

Zaiyad souffrait encore de l'explosion, ainsi que du Vibrobscur qui l'avait terrassé, mais il avait recouvré suffisamment de forces pour s'échapper de sa prison rouge et blanche. Boitillant légèrement, il se dirigea vers le meuble sur lequel se trouvaient les autres sphères.

Il les prit dans sa gueule une par une, afin d'actionner leur mécanisme d'ouverture. Quelques secondes plus tard, ses amis étaient libres, eux aussi. Ils étaient tous en très mauvais état à cause de ce qu'ils avaient subi au repaire, mais au moins ils étaient vivants. C'était le principal.

\- Où est-ce qu'on est ? interrogea Raphaël en étudiant les environs.

Ils se tenaient au centre d'une pièce austère, dépourvue de meubles à l'exception de la table. Un miroir s'étendait sur une bonne partie du mur, dans leur dos. Cela permit à Ashton de faire le rapprochement avec le lieu dans lequel ils étaient maintenus prisonniers.

\- C'est une salle d'interrogatoire. Nous sommes au commissariat. Ces individus qui nous ont vaincus nous ont sans doute remis à l'agent Jenny.

\- Tu veux dire... comme des criminels ? couina Vanille. Alors que nous sommes innocents ?

\- J'ai peur qu'après ce que nous avons fait aujourd'hui, la police ne nous considère pas comme tels, commenta Zaiyad. Pauvre Duncan... Il doit sans doute être en cellule, à l'instant où nous parlons. Quelle terrible épreuve ce doit être pour lui !

\- Dans ce cas, il n'y a pas une minute à perdre. Allons le libérer !

Avec détermination, Raphaël frappa sa paume avec son poing serré. Ses paroles furent aussitôt approuvées par l'ensemble du groupe, à l'exception du Luxray qui, en dépit de son envie de sauver son dresseur, s'efforça de faire preuve de modération.

\- Attendez... Nous ne pouvons pas nous jeter de la sorte dans la gueule du Grahyéna, alors que nous ignorons combien de policiers sont en faction ici. Il faut procéder intelligemment. S'ils parviennent à nous capturer derechef, ils nous renverront dans nos pokéballs, et cette fois-ci probablement sous étroite surveillance.

\- Tu as raison, acquiesça Willy. Que suggères-tu ?

* * *

Marc et André étaient les deux plus fidèles adjoints de l'agent Jenny. Ils étaient tous deux en train de siroter une tasse de café, tout en mangeant des donuts à base de baies framby, lorsqu'un fracas assourdissant retentit. Surpris, l'un se macula la joue de glaçage rose, l'autre renversa son breuvage amer.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'était ?

\- Aucune idée. On aurait dit du verre brisé. Une vitre, peut-être ?

Le bruit avait été bref et les avait pris de court, mais ils parvinrent à supposer qu'il provenait de la salle d'interrogatoire. Ils renoncèrent à leur pause pour s'y précipiter. Ils n'avaient qu'un couloir à longer, dans lequel l'un de leurs collègues courait déjà, alerté par l'incident.

\- Tu crois que ça pourrait être...

\- ... les pokémon de Lazlo ? Impossible. Comment seraient-ils sortis de leur pok...

André n'acheva pas sa phrase en contemplant les tessons du miroir sans tain qui jonchaient le sol. Il avait été fracassé à l'aide d'une attaque Bélier, orchestré par le Goinfrex qui se tenait juste au milieu. L'un des éclats avait entaillé superficiellement son pelage épais au niveau du crâne.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, toi ? gronda leur collègue, qui fut le premier à arriver sur les lieux.

Il dégaina l'une des ball qu'il portait à sa ceinture, mais des Feuillemagik jaillirent de sa droite pour le blesser au poignet. Il lâcha la sphère de métal, qui rebondit sur le sol sans s'ouvrir. Le temps pour lui de se tourner vers Ashton, qui venait de l'agresser, un Pistolet à O le plaqua contre le mur, où il s'assomma.

\- C'est un piège ! s'exclama Marc. Ils se sont tous libérés. Il faut donner l'alerte avant qu'ils...

Il n'en eut pas le temps, pas davantage qu'André. Un Coup d'Jus les frappa dans le dos, les paralysant. Zaiyad s'était tapi dans un renforcement, destiné à accueillir un extincteur, et ils étaient tous passés devant lui sans remarquer sa présence. Ils auraient dû se montrer plus prudents.

\- Seulement trois... constata Ashton. C'est peu. Nous ignorons combien il reste encore de policiers dans le bâtiment.

\- J'avais osé espérer que mon plan en attire davantage, avoua le Luxray, déçu. Tant pis, il semblerait que nous allions devoir nous lancer à l'aveuglette. Willy, prends les clés et pars libérer Duncan. Nous te couvrons.

\- Tu veux vraiment que je touche ça avec les pattes ? s'agaça le singe en désignant le trousseau couvert de sucre que l'un des adjoints portait à la ceinture.

Raphaël poussa un soupir, mais consentit tout de même à cracher un long jet d'eau afin de les nettoyer, ce qui soulagea le Chimpenfeu. Il s'en saisit, et attendit que Zaiyad, Ashton et Boulard se soient élancés dans le couloir, tandis que Vanille et le Carabaffe assuraient ses arrières.

Ils débouchèrent dans ce qui paraissait être la salle de repos des représentants de l'ordre. Une flaque de café odorante s'étalait sur le sol, et une boîte de donuts était posée sur une table crasseuse.

\- Boulard ! tonna le leader du groupe en voyant la trajectoire du Goinfrex se modifier légèrement. Ce n'est pas le moment !

\- S'il te plaît, rien qu'un ! Je n'ai rien avalé depuis au moins une heure, peut-être plus.

\- J'ai dit non ! Les enjeux sont trop grands pour que tu permettes à ton estomac de te dominer. Prends sur toi, ne serait-ce rien qu'une fois.

Alors qu'ils se dirigeaient à un rythme soutenu vers la porte qui leur faisait face, celle-ci s'ouvrit au même moment. Dans son encadrement se tenait l'agent Jenny en personne, flanquée d'un féroce Arcanin.


	9. Chapitre 9 : L'évasion

\- Et maintenant, Zaiyad ? demanda Raphaël pendant que l'Arcanin grondait férocement dans leur direction.

\- On passe en force !

Le Carabaffe réagit au quart de tour. Il disparut dans sa carapace, des trous de laquelle jaillit un puissant Hydrocanon pour asperger le chien incandescent. Ashton chargea une Ball'Ombre dans sa patte, qu'elle lança sur lui, tandis que le Luxray abattait un Éclair au-dessus de sa tête.

Ce trio d'attaques combinées ébranla le pokémon de l'agent Jenny, sans le mettre K.O. pour autant. Son entraînement d'assistant-policier l'avait sans doute rendu particulièrement résistant. Quoique très amoindri, il poussa un Hurlement qui les projeta tous contre le mur opposé.

\- Vanille, par en-haut ! ordonna Zaiyad.

Elle acquiesça d'un hochement de tête pour lui indiquer qu'elle avait compris et saisit Willy entre ses serres. Contrairement aux humains, cependant, l'Arcanin n'avait aucune peine à saisir ce qu'ils disaient. Cela leur fit perdre l'effet de surprise. Il leva la tête pour cracher un Lance-Flamme sur l'Hélédelle.

Celle-ci dut effectuer une vrille afin de l'éviter, tout en parvenant à projeter le Chimpenfeu avec de l'élan par-dessus le képi de l'agent Jenny. S'en apercevant, celle-ci tourna immédiatement les talons. Elle fut toutefois heurtée entre les deux omoplates par la Cage Éclair du Luxray, qui la paralysa.

L'Arcanin, voyant sa maîtresse immobile, se mit aussitôt à aboyer bruyamment. Il était en train d'appeler des renforts. Zaiyad secoua la tête. Nom d'Arceus, combien étaient-ils dans ce bâtiment ?

Tandis que cette question lui traversait une nouvelle fois l'esprit, Boulard effectua une Roulade. Elle échoua, car le chien de feu se servit de Vitesse Extrême pour l'esquiver, et revenir le frapper dans la foulée. Le Goinfrex fut propulsé contre la table, dont il fracassa un pied. Il oublia rapidement la douleur qu'il éprouvait lorsqu'une pluie de donuts s'abattit sur lui.

\- Raphaël, est-ce que tu peux produire assez d'eau pour inonder le sol ? demanda soudain Zaiyad, alors qu'ils esquivaient une Déflagration.

\- Non, mais toi, tu en es capable.

D'un geste de la patte, le Carabaffe lui désigna deux points qui se découpaient sur le plafond blanc, au-dessus de leur tête. Il fallut quelques secondes au Luxray pour deviner qu'il s'agissait du système d'urgence en cas d'incendie, ainsi que le plan de Raphaël.

\- Vanille, pose-toi ! cria-t-il à l'oiseau.

Elle s'exécuta après avoir échoué à toucher l'Arcanin avec Tranch'Air, et regagna le sol au moment où une attaque électrique illuminait la partie supérieure de la salle, pour frapper les détecteurs de fumée. Une alarme stridente résonna, juste avant qu'une pluie diluvienne ne s'abatte sur la salle.

\- C'est le moment, Ashton !

L'intéressée ne se fit pas prier. Encore plus affaibli qu'il ne l'était déjà à cause de l'eau qui ruisselait sur son pelage, les pattes du canidé commençaient à ployer sous lui. La Gardevoir n'eut qu'à utiliser son attaque Pouvoir Lunaire afin de le vaincre pour de bon. Il s'effondra à plat ventre, dans une gerbe d'éclaboussures, car des flaques se formaient progressivement.

\- Allons rejoindre Willy, maintenant ! s'exclama Zaiyad en sautant par-dessus le corps de l'agent Jenny, qui retrouvait lentement l'usage de ses muscles.

Alertés par les aboiements de l'Arcanin, d'autres policiers se précipitaient au secours de leur supérieure. Le Chimpenfeu avait réussi à ne pas être repéré en grimpant sur un meuble et en se cramponnant aux néons. Personne n'avait pensé à lever les yeux, donc personne ne l'avait vu.

Il regagna le sol en silence, puis suivit le long couloir étroit qui conduisait jusqu'aux cellules. Il frissonna en pénétrant à l'intérieur. Une odeur nauséabonde s'en dégageait et l'endroit lui paraissait insalubre. Si la libération de Duncan n'avait pas été en jeu, il aurait fait demi-tour sans hésiter une seule seconde. Il risquait peut-être le tétanos ou quelque infection plus dangereuse encore en se baladant ici.

Il alternait les coups d'oeil à droite et à gauche, observant les diverses geôles. La plupart d'entre elles étaient vides, et ce ne fut qu'à hauteur de la troisième qu'il repéra son dresseur. Sitôt qu'il le vit, il eut de la peine pour lui. Duncan était blême et il tremblait de peur. Il réagit pourtant lorsqu'il aperçut Willy devant sa cage.

\- Attrape ! s'écria le Chimpenfeu en lui jetant les clés à travers les barreaux, car il était trop petit pour atteindre lui-même la serrure.

Le jeune homme hésita. Il était encore en état de choc et, même s'il parvenait à se lever, il n'était pas convaincu que ses jambes réussiraient à le soutenir jusqu'à ce qu'il se soit échappé du commissariat.

\- Dépêche-toi ! s'impatienta Willy. Nous devons aller chercher Dexylo. Ils l'ont sûrement conduit au... Chimp. Feu. Chimpenfeu. Chimp.

Duncan observait son pokémon pour tenter de comprendre ce qu'il essayait de lui dire. La police l'avait dépouillé de son oreillette traductrice avant de le jeter en cellule et il n'avait désormais plus aucun moyen de saisir le langage de son équipe. Pour lui qui était habitué à cette méthode de communication, s'en passer s'annonçait extrêmement difficile.

La virulence que mettait Willy dans ses cris suffit cependant à le convaincre d'abandonner le banc sur lequel il était assis et de ramasser le trousseau qui avait atterri à ses pieds. Ses mains étaient parcourues de soubresauts, si bien qu'il lui fallut plusieurs minutes avant de parvenir à ouvrir la porte, d'autant qu'il avait dû contorsionner son bras pour le passer de l'autre côté.

D'un mouvement de la tête, le Chimpenfeu l'invita à le suivre sitôt qu'il fut libre. Il s'élança en bondissant, mais Duncan dut le rappeler à l'ordre, car ses muscles cotonneux l'empêchaient de suivre son rythme. À plusieurs reprises, il lui fallut s'adosser à la grille d'une cellule, car il titubait dangereusement.

Puisqu'il ne pouvait échanger véritablement avec Willy, il n'avait aucun moyen de savoir où était le reste de son équipe, pourtant cette question le taraudait. Il songea qu'ils étaient peut-être en train de retenir la police pour faciliter son évasion. Cette idée le soulagea. Il craignait de sombrer à nouveau dans un état totalement catatonique s'il devait être confronté derechef à des humains.

Il déchanta rapidement en entendant des cris qui provenaient de la salle vers laquelle Willy le conduisait. Un combat faisait visiblement rage, par là-bas. Il suggéra à son pokémon de faire demi-tour, mais celui-ci refusa. Le couloir qu'ils remontaient était une impasse. Il n'y avait qu'en continuant à avancer qu'ils trouveraient une sortie.

Au moment de franchir le seuil de la double-porte qui les ramènerait dans l'autre partie du commissariat, Duncan se figea. Le Chimpenfeu l'imita. C'était une véritable guérilla qui se déroulait sous leurs yeux. Les pokémon de la police se battaient avec acharnement, mais ceux du jeune homme, désireux de recouvrer leur liberté pour sauver la Terre d'une catastrophe spatiale certaine, leur opposaient une résistance farouche.

\- Duncan ! s'exclama Vanille avec enthousiasme, en repérant son maître. Ne t'inquiète pas, nous allons tous sortir d'ici.

\- Il ne peut pas t'entendre, informa Willy. Il n'a plus son oreillette.

Zaiyad jeta un rapide regard à son dresseur, heureux de le voir sain et sauf, en dépit de son air hagard, puis se recentra sur la bataille. Des étincelles se mirent à grésiller dans sa gueule, avant qu'il ne referme ses crocs sur le flanc d'un Karaclée. Il résista au courant électrique qui se diffusa dans son corps, mais fut achevé par le Plaquage de Boulard.

La fierté du Goifrex s'évapora très vite quand un Laser-Glace, tiré par un Dragmara, le congela des pattes à la tête. Incapable de bouger, il échappa au Jet-Pierres qui s'ensuivit uniquement grâce à l'intervention d'Ashton, qui le repoussa à l'aide de ses pouvoirs psychiques jusqu'à Willy.

Celui-ci aurait été plus utile au coeur du combat, mais il se refusait à abandonner Duncan alors que celui-ci était au plus mal. Cela ne l'empêcha pas de se servir de ses capacités incandescentes pour réchauffer Boulard et le délivrer du glaçon qui l'emprisonnait.

La Gardevoir tenta une attaque synchronisée avec Raphaël contre le Dragmara, mais ils se heurtèrent aux rochers qui venaient de s'élever autour de lui, avant de converger vers eux. Les Pouvoirs Antiques assommèrent le Carabaffe, au contraire d'Ashton qui s'abrita juste à temps.

Vanille et Zaiyad, de leur côté, étaient respectivement aux prises avec un Avaltout et un Couafarel. Ils auraient sans doute pu prendre l'ascendant sur leurs ennemis si l'un des policiers n'avait pas libéré un Chaffreux de sa pokéball, afin d'accorder à son équipe la supériorité numérique.

Ashton, après être parvenue à toucher le Dragmara avec Feuillemagik, secoua la tête. C'était un combat perdu d'avance. Ils étaient tous fatigués, à cause de l'explosion dont ils avaient été victimes au repaire, ainsi que de l'affrontement qu'ils avaient mené un peu plus tôt dans la journée face à Dexylo. Les pokémon contre lesquels ils luttaient étaient vifs, vigoureux. Ils ne pourraient pas tous les vaincre avant que l'inverse ne se produise.

\- Willy ! s'écria-t-elle en esquivant une Avalanche. Willy, le bracelet ! Active le bracelet de Duncan !

Le Chimpenfeu acquiesça. Quel idiot, il aurait dû y penser plus tôt ! Puisque son maître n'était jamais présent lors des combats, d'ordinaire, cette idée ne lui avait même pas effleuré l'esprit. Ses pattes se courbèrent sous lui et lui donnèrent l'impulsion nécessaire pour atteindre le poignet du jeune homme figé.

Il était composé de fils élégamment tressés, qui entouraient une pierre scintillante. Ce fut celle-ci que Willy pressa de toutes ses forces. Elle fut immédiatement éclairée par une vive lumière, qui ne tarda pas à s'étendre jusqu'à Ashton. Elle était si aveuglante que le Dragmara, ainsi que tous les autres pokémon présents et même les humains, durent fermer les yeux.

Lorsqu'ils furent en mesure de les ouvrir, Ashton était totalement métamorphosée. La longue robe blanche qu'elle portait s'était élargie, comme écartée par les cerceaux d'une crinoline, et une aura de puissance, plus intense encore qu'à l'accoutumée, émanait d'elle. Un sourire satisfait étira ses lèvres. Elle ne se trouvait jamais aussi jolie que sous l'effet de la méga-évolution, et elle était heureuse de pouvoir enfin jouir de cette sublime apparence hors des murs du repaire.

La beauté n'était cependant pas l'unique avantage que lui conférait cette nouvelle forme. Elle accroissait indubitablement tout son potentiel, assez pour lui permettre de venir à bout de leurs adversaires restants. Sans perdre une seconde, alors que tout le monde était toujours sous le choc de son changement, elle matérialisa deux Ball'Ombre.

La première atteignit de le Dragmara. Aussi résistant soit-il, la redoutable attaque eut raison de lui. La seconde en fit de même avec l'Avaltout que Vanille affrontait. Celle-ci la remercia d'un mouvement de l'aile.

\- Zaiyad, baisse-toi !

Le Luxray se jeta à plat ventre sur le sol tandis qu'un Choc Psy passait à ras de sa crinière pour mettre K.O. le Couafarel et le Chaffreux d'un seul coup. Si Ashton était dotée d'une puissance exceptionnelle, ce n'était rien à côté de celle qu'elle développait lorsqu'elle méga-évoluait. Si elle avait eu l'occasion d'en bénéficier à chaque fois, ils n'auraient pas échoué au cours de toutes leurs autres missions.

Puisqu'elle maîtrisait la situation, Zaiyad et Vanille décidèrent de rejoindre Raphaël, qui revenait à lui après le choc qu'il avait subi. Il entrouvrit lentement les paupières, juste à temps pour assister au carnage de la Gardevoir. Les rares pokémon encore debout ne tardèrent pas à s'effondrer à leur tour.

Il ne restait désormais plus que les policiers, qui se retrouvaient démunis face à ce brutal retournement de situation. Le Luxray ne leur laissa pas le temps d'échafauder un nouveau plan. Exactement comme il l'avait fait pour l'agent Jenny, il les paralysa à l'aide d'une Cage Éclair.

\- Partons, vite ! ordonna-t-il pendant que Vanille aidait Raphaël à s'installer sur son dos et qu'Ashton remplaçait Willy aux côtés de Duncan.


	10. Chapitre 10 : Mission de sauvetage

Duncan se laissa tomber le long d'un mur, le visage entre les mains, la peau moite de sueur. Ses pokémon avaient fui jusqu'à trouver refuge dans une ruelle sombre, car cela ne faisait aucun doute qu'ils auraient d'ici peu toutes les polices de Voilaroc, voire l'armée, à leurs trousses. Ils espéraient que ce lieu lugubre leur fournirait une cachette le temps pour eux de reprendre leur souffle.

\- Ramenez-moi au repaire, haleta l'humain. Je vous en supplie.

Ashton voulut lui répondre, avant de se souvenir que, sans son oreillette, il ne pouvait plus la comprendre. Elle secoua la tête en signe de dénégation. Non seulement leur base souterraine était en ruine, mais aussi le premier endroit où l'on penserait à les chercher.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu conseilles, Zaiyad ? interrogea Raphaël. On doit aller récupérer Dexylo chez les scientifiques avant que ses parents nous lâchent une armada sur la Terre, mais on ne peut pas laisser Duncan seul pour autant.

\- Il va falloir qu'on se sépare, bien que cette idée ne m'enchante guère. Avec le coup que tu as subi tout à l'heure, tu n'es pas en état de mener d'autres combats. Tu vas rester avec lui, ainsi que Boulard.

\- Attends... interrompit Willy. Tu crois vraiment qu'à nous quatre, nous allons pouvoir entrer dans le QG des chercheurs qui ont enlevé Dexylo et nous échapper avec lui ? C'est de la folie. Nous n'y parviendrons jamais. Nous ne nous serions même pas échappés du commissariat sans la puissance fournie par la méga-évolution d'Ashton, or cette forme disparaîtra dès qu'elle s'éloignera de Duncan.

\- J'en ai conscience, mais ce n'est pas comme si nous avions le choix, souligna Zaiyad. Vous avez vu les pouvoirs dont dispose un seul Deoxys ? Le massacre qu'il a commis ? Imaginez une invasion... C'est tout Sinnoh qui périra.

\- Et alors ?

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Ashton, qui venait de s'exprimer d'un ton sec. Elle avait croisé les bras sur son buste et ses yeux reflétaient un dédain encore plus marqué qu'à l'accoutumée. Le leader du groupe l'observa avec suspicion.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?

\- J'en dis que, quoi qu'il puisse arriver à l'humanité, elle l'aura bien cherché. Duncan a voulu faire de nous des justiciers dans le but noble de venir en aide aux innocents, mais en existe-t-il vraiment ? Il veut que nous protégions ses semblables à cause de ce qui lui est arrivé, mais ce sont des humains qui l'ont agressé, ce jour-là. Les scientifiques qui sont sans doute en train de torturer Dexylo au nom de la connaissance à l'instant où nous parlons sont des humains. Les policiers qui nous ont incarcérés aujourd'hui, alors que notre mission était juste et pour le moins héroïque, sont également des humains. Je commence à me demander si tout ceci en vaut réellement la peine...

\- Quoi ? s'offusqua Vanille. Tu préfèrerais que l'on reste là, à attendre que tous ces gens se fassent décimer par une armée extraterrestre ? Certes, ils ne sont pas tous blancs comme neige, mais je ne crois pas qu'ils méritent un tel sort pour autant. Ce serait trop injuste.

\- Comment peux-tu encore parler de justice alors que nous sommes désormais des fugitifs aux yeux de la loi, uniquement parce que nous nous efforçons actuellement de sauver la vie de milliers d'individus qui nous haïront bientôt comme de vulgaires criminels ! s'agaça Ashton.

\- Je... Je... Zaiyad ?

L'Hélédelle s'orienta vers le Luxray, qui n'avait pas prononcé un mot. Même si le discours de l'humanoïde était extrémiste, il ne pouvait pas lui donner tort. Les hommes avaient eux-mêmes provoqué la catastrophe qui les menaçait désormais et, non contents de cela, ils s'efforçaient de surcroît, bien que cela soit inconscient, de les arrêter alors qu'ils tentaient de les préserver.

\- À défaut d'agir dans l'intérêt des humains, agissons au moins dans celui de Dexylo, finit-il par souffler. Il ne mérite pas toutes les souffrances qu'il doit endurer simplement parce qu'il vient d'ailleurs. Sauvons-le et renvoyons-le chez lui, où il sera en sécurité, contrairement à ici.

\- C'est bien joli, tout ça, mais ça ne nous dit pas comment nous allons pénétrer dans la base scientifique, et encore moins en ressortir vivants, insista Willy.

\- J'ai peut-être une idée... annonça Vanille. Pourquoi pas en volant ?

* * *

Comme décidé par Zaiyad, le groupe s'était scindé en deux. Il avait été convenu que, de leur côté, Boulard, Raphaël et Duncan devraient se rapprocher le plus possible de la météorite, en évitant soigneusement d'être à nouveau capturés par la police, et attendre leur retour à proximité.

L'équipe menée par le Luxray avait réussi, pour sa part, à atteindre presque sans encombre un bâtiment à la pointe de la technologie, qui avait été durant un temps l'un des quartiers secrets de la Team Galaxie. Zaiyad songea avec ironie que ce qui se passait à l'intérieur n'était sans doute guère plus sain qu'à l'époque de l'organisation criminelle.

Les effets de la méga-évolution s'étaient dissipés et Ashton avait recouvré son apparence normale. Puisqu'elle était très mince, grâce au régime draconien auquel elle s'astreignait, Vanille n'aurait aucune peine à la porter jusqu'au toit, de même que Willy. Le canidé électrique, cependant, était beaucoup plus lourd qu'eux, raison pour laquelle il avait prévu un autre plan.

Pendant que ses trois équipiers s'infiltreraient dans le bâtiment en se faufilant dans le système d'aération, lui-même forcerait l'accès principal. Il espérait attirer toute l'attention sur lui en agissant de la sorte, et ainsi offrir une diversion de choix à ses amis. Si le personnel se concentrait sur lui, cela leur laisserait le champ libre pour localiser Dexylo et s'enfuir avec lui.

\- Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas que je reste avec toi ? demanda Vanille alors qu'elle saisissait Willy entre ses serres. Je peux très bien le monter là-haut et revenir.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, ça ira.

\- Tu as intérêt, parce que je ne te le pardonnerais pas s'il devait t'arriver malheur.

L'espace d'une seconde, Zaiyad crut voir une larme perler dans les yeux de son amie, mais celle-ci détourna le regard et donna un puissant coup d'ailes afin de s'élever dans les airs. En l'espace de quelques secondes, plusieurs mètres la séparaient déjà du sol, tandis qu'elle rejoignait Ashton. Le moment était venu pour le Luxray de passer à l'action.

Il s'étira. Ses muscles étaient fourbus, à cause des nombreux efforts qu'il avait dû fournir au cours de la journée, et il implorait mentalement Arceus de lui donner la force de résister encore un peu, assez pour sauver l'extraterrestre et, accessoirement, une planète qui ne le méritait pas forcément.

Il prit son élan. Face à lui se dressait la double porte, essentiellement composée de verre, qui bloquait l'entrée de la base. Elle était verrouillée par un digicode, mais il osait espérer qu'elle ne résisterait pas à son attaque Bélier. Il s'élança à toute allure, gagnant de la vitesse à chaque foulée, jusqu'à ce que son crâne vienne heurter les battants.

Leurs gonds cédèrent et ils basculèrent à la renverse. Le résultat fut immédiat. Une alarme stridente résonna dans les haut-parleurs, tandis que tous les regards se tournaient vers Zaiyad. Il venait de pénétrer dans un vaste hall, où une réceptionniste lui faisait face. Deux hommes étaient également présents, et ils venaient de se figer alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers l'escalier.

\- Eh ! s'exclama l'un d'eux. Ce Luxray... Ce n'est pas celui dont les collègues ont parlé ? Je croyais qu'il avait été remis à la police.

L'intéressé gronda férocement en montrant les crocs. Comme l'hôtesse d'accueil venait de se jeter à couvert derrière son comptoir, apeurée, il choisit de l'ignorer. À première vue, elle ne représentait pas une menace. Ce n'était pas le cas des autres individus qui le fixait d'un air mauvais.

* * *

Ils glissèrent une main dans l'une des poches de leur blouse, pour en tirer une pokéball de façon concomitante. Zaiyad allait déjà devoir livrer un combat, mais il s'y était attendu. Il était près. Sa gueule s'ouvrit en même temps que les sphères rouge et noir, et il chargea ses adversaires.

\- Willy, plus vite ! s'exaspéra Ashton.

\- Beurk, c'est plein de poussière. Si Vanille était passée devant, elle aurait pu la repousser avec ses attaques vol.

\- Tu me surestimes. Dans un espace aussi confiné que celui-ci, je ne peux même pas mouvoir mes ailes.

Ils avançaient en fil indienne, le dos courbé, dans la ventilation. Le Chimpenfeu progressait beaucoup trop lentement au goût de ses partenaires, qui ne cachaient pas leur impatience. Hélas pour elles, elles étaient bloquées derrière lui, puisqu'il ouvrait la voie et que le conduit était trop étroit pour leur permettre de le devancer.

\- Si seulement cette alarme s'arrêtait, nous pourrions peut-être entendre quelque chose, maugréa Ashton, car la sonnerie stridente, provoquée par l'entrée fracassante de Zaiyad, leur vrillait les tympans.

\- Là ! s'écria soudain Willy.

Il venait de s'immobiliser au-dessus d'une grille métallique, qui lui offrait une vue limitée sur un vaste laboratoire. Son champ de vision avait beau être réduit, il réussit tout de même à distinguer une longue table sur laquelle était sanglé Dexylo, juste avant que trois scientifiques le dissimulent en se plaçant devant lui.

\- Il est là, juste en-dessous, mais il n'est pas seul. Il semblerait que la diversion de Zaiyad n'ait pas fonctionné aussi bien que prévu.

\- Je suppose que la priorité de ces hommes est de s'occuper de leur Roucool aux œufs d'or, pendant que d'autres se chargeront de notre ami. Pauvre Zaiyad... s'apitoya Vanille. J'implore Arceus qu'il ne lui arrive rien.

\- Au moins, grâce à toi, je comprends mieux pourquoi les Hélédelle sont associées à la notion de romantisme.

Ashton, égoïste de nature, avait beaucoup de mal à supporter au quotidien le regard dégoulinant d'amour et de mièvrerie avec lequel sa partenaire contemplait le Luxray. Timide comme elle l'était, elle n'avait jamais osé se déclarer à Zaiyad. Quant à ce dernier, solitaire dans l'âme, même s'il éprouvait quelque inclination à son égard, il la garderait sûrement pour lui.

\- Que fait-on ? interrogea Willy, les ramenant l'une comme l'autre à l'urgence de la situation. Ils sont au moins six, là-dedans. Non, sept.

\- Est-ce qu'ils sont en alerte ? s'enquit la pokémon psy.

\- Hum... Non. Ils semblent plutôt calmes. Puisque Zaiyad a attaqué par le rez-de-chaussée, ils s'attendent sans doute à ce que leurs collègues endiguent la menace avant qu'elle ne soit en mesure de les atteindre.

\- Dans ce cas, allons-y. Ils ne seront pas préparés à nous voir surgir du plafond. Est-ce que tu peux faire fondre la grille ?

Le Chimpenfeu acquiesça et Ashton recula à quatre pattes, pour permettre à Vanille de s'éloigner également des Flammèches qu'il crachait. La chaleur devint rapidement étouffante dans cet espace confiné, mais la grille d'aération ne tarda pas à céder. Le singe la retint entre ses pattes juste avant qu'elle ne tombe.

\- Vanille, passe la première. Essaye de rejoindre Dexylo par tous les moyens et de le libérer. Willy et moi, nous allons nous occuper de ces individus.

L'Hélédelle sauta à travers le trou béant qui se découpait désormais dans le conduit et déploya ses ailes élégantes. Ses deux amis la suivirent presque aussitôt. Ashton se réceptionna sur le sol, presque trois mètres plus bas, avec grâce, pendant que le Chimpenfeu atterrissait avec agilité.

Les scientifiques, qui portaient tous des masques et des lunettes de protection, se tournèrent vers eux, surpris par leur irruption. Alors qu'ils esquissaient un geste pour dégainer leurs pokéball, le poing de Willy s'enflamma et le corps de la Gardevoir s'entoura un halo psychique.


	11. Chapitre 11 : In extremis

Zaiyad utilisa Chargeur, une nécessité pour recouvrer toute l'énergie qu'il perdait. De l'électricité jaillit hors des prises de la salle dans laquelle il se trouvait, ainsi que des luminaires, restaurant partiellement sa force. Le combat n'était pas terminé et il avait besoin de tenir encore, jusqu'à ce que les autres aient libéré Dexylo.

Les scientifiques avaient fui, le laissant seul face à une dizaine de pokémon. Contrairement à ceux de la police, ils n'avaient pas subi un entraînement intensif, mais leur surnombre leur conférait un avantage non négligeable. Si le Luxray avait déjà réussi à en mettre trois K.O., les autres représentaient toujours une menace dont il lui fallait venir à bout.

Il se baissa pour esquiver l'attaque Tranch'Air d'un Rhinolove, puis bondit par-dessus le Vibrobscur d'un Noctali. Avant qu'il ne retombe sur le sol, il avait déjà répliqué avec Coup d'Jus. L'onde électrique heurta quatre de ses adversaires. Les autres étaient hors de portée ou avaient eu le temps de se protéger.

Un Herbizarre l'atteignit avec Fouet Lianes, entourant son postérieur droit avec ses cordes végétales. Zaiyad les sectionna à l'aide de ses crocs, mais ne parvint pas à s'en dégager assez vite pour échapper à l'Écume qu'il subit de la part d'un Carapuce. Heureusement, les capacités aquatiques étaient peu efficaces sur lui.

\- Ashton, Vanille, Willy... Dépêchez-vous... murmura-t-il pour lui-même, avant de charger l'un de ses nombreux ennemis.

Ashton se servit de son attaque Psycho pour faire léviter une table, qu'elle projeta en direction de trois scientifiques. Les fioles qui se trouvaient dessus basculèrent sur le sol, où elles volèrent en éclats et répandirent leur contenu odorant. Les hommes en blouse blanche furent, quant à eux, assommés.

\- Attention, Vanille ! s'égosilla-t-elle.

L'Hélédelle, qui était en train de s'attaquer aux liens en cuir qui maintenaient Dexylo prisonnier avec la pointe de son bec, se redressa juste à temps pour constater qu'elle était chargée par un Roucarnage. Alors qu'il était sur le point de l'atteindre, elle le repoussa avec une Aile d'Acier en pleine face.

\- Je te couvre ! affirma Ashton en venant se placer à proximité de son amie. Tranche-moi ces sangles, vite !

Elle dressa un Mur Lumière devant elle afin de maintenir à distance les pokémon adverses, de même que leurs attaques. Elle espérait que Willy résisterait assez longtemps face à eux tous, du moins suffisamment pour permettre à Vanille de libérer Dexylo. N'étant plus dérangée à chaque seconde par une offensive, elle parvint à sectionner le premier lien.

La Gardevoir serra les dents. Un Scalproie était en train de s'en prendre à sa barrière iridescente, et elle n'était pas certaine d'avoir encore assez d'énergie en réserve pour supporter ses assauts enragés. Le Chimpenfeu, après avoir mis K.O. le Négapi qu'il combattait, s'empressa de venir à son secours.

\- Il y a un problème, déclara-t-il après avoir assommé l'ennemi avec Mach Punch.

\- Quoi ? interrogea la Gardevoir, inquiète.

\- Le liquide qui s'est répandu par terre, c'est de l'acétone. Si j'utilise mes attaques feu, tout va s'embraser, or m'en priver me handicape sérieusement.

La bouche d'Ashton se pinça. Quelle sotte elle avait fait ! Elle ne s'était pas attendue à ce que sa manœuvre ait de telles répercussions. Elle avait commis une erreur stratégique et elle ne voyait qu'un seul moyen de la réparer :

\- Je prends le relai. Occupe-toi de protéger Vanille.

Willy acquiesça, tandis que le Mur Lumière disparaissait. La Gardevoir n'attendit pas que le singe soit en position auprès de l'Hélédelle pour foncer en libérant ses Feuillemagik sur le premier pokémon qui se présenta à elle, un Prinplouf. Il tenta de répliquer, mais le Choc Mental avec lequel elle enchaîna le rendit confus.

Les scientifiques étaient tous acculés dans un angle de la pièce, désormais, et ils murmuraient. Ashton les observa du coin de l'oeil. Après ce qu'ils avaient infligé à Dexylo, elle s'attendait au pire de leur part. Même si elle parvenait à triompher des créatures qu'ils avaient lâchées sur eux, elle était convaincue qu'ils avaient un autre plan en réserve.

Sitôt qu'elle se serait débarrassée de tous ses adversaires, à condition qu'elle y parvienne, elle devrait s'occuper des humains. Elle n'avait pas l'intention de leur faire du mal, car Duncan n'approuverait pas un tel acte, mais elle n'hésiterait pas à les attaquer si la situation l'exigeait.

Un Togetic s'en prit à elle et elle se recentra immédiatement sur le combat. Dans son dos, Willy protégeait Vanille comme il le pouvait, car un Lainergie tentait désormais de l'atteindre avec ses capacités électriques, qui lui causeraient de gros dégâts. L'oiseau avait presque terminé, désormais. Seuls deux liens retenaient encore l'extraterrestre.

\- J'y suis presque ! s'exclama-t-elle lorsque l'un d'eux eut cédé.

Au moment où elle poussait ce cri, Willy réussit à blesser son adversaire à l'aide d'une association parfaite entre Combo-Griffe et Close Combat. Quant à Ashton, qui venait de vaincre un , elle s'effondra à genoux. Elle avait beau être puissante, elle n'avait cessé d'affronter des pokémon tout au long de la journée. Elle était épuisée.

La respiration saccadée, elle puisa dans les quelques forces qui lui restaient pour se redresser. Ses muscles tremblaient et la Ball'Ombre qu'elle matérialisa ondula un instant dans sa main, avant de s'évaporer. Elle n'était même plus certaine de pouvoir attaquer. Pour couronner le tout, un Symbios l'atteignit au niveau du flanc, la projetant le nez dans l'acétone.

Sa vision était floue, mais elle distinguait tout de même la silhouette verdâtre qui flottait au-dessus d'elle, prête à l'achever. Cela se serait certainement produit si, au même instant, il n'avait pas été repoussé par une Lame d'Air. Vanille, voyant son amie en danger, avait abandonné son poste pour lui porter secours.

\- Debout, Ashton, l'encouragea-t-elle. Ce n'est pas le moment de renoncer.

La Gardevoir acquiesça laborieusement. Elle prit appui sur ses bras et s'efforça de se relever. Elle y était presque parvenue, tandis que l'Hélédelle achevait le Symbios, lorsqu'une silhouette grésillante atterrit à ses côtés dans une gerbe d'éclaboussures. Willy avait subi un Poing-Éclair qui l'avait projeté jusqu'à elle.

Des rayons de lumières rouges commencèrent à fuser dans l'ensemble de la pièce. Les scientifiques rappelaient leurs pokémon dans leur ball. Cela fait, trois d'entre eux se précipitèrent vers leurs collègues inconscients, qu'Ashton avait assommés. Ils les soulevèrent pour les conduire vers la sortie.

Ils ne restaient désormais plus que deux hommes, dans la salle. L'un se dirigea vers la table à laquelle Dexylo était encore maintenu attaché par une unique sangle et l'autre s'immobilisa face à eux en compagnie d'un Magmar, un sourire goguenard aux lèvres.

\- J'ignore quel est votre but exact, maudites créatures, mais il est hors de question que l'on vous laisse cet extraterrestre, affirma-t-il d'une voix très désagréable à l'oreille. Elle est à nous.

\- À vous ? protesta Vanille, bien que son interlocuteur ne puisse la comprendre. Il ne s'agit pas d'un objet, il n'appartient à pers...

Elle n'eut pas le temps d'achever sa remarque. Le Magmar cracha un long jet de flammes dans leur direction, qui embrasa l'acétone. L'Hélédelle écarquilla les yeux de terreur. Le feu se propageait vite, alimenté par le combustible, or Ashton et Willy baignaient encore dedans. La Gardevoir, prise de panique, glissa au moment de tenter de s'enfuir.

\- Après ça, vous ne nous mettrez plus de bâtons dans les roues, affirma le scientifique en disparaissant à son tour hors du laboratoire.

Vanille, en proie à la plus vive panique, jetait alternativement des coups d'oeil à ses amis en grand danger, et au dernier humain toujours présent dans la pièce, qui était sur le point de s'enfuir en emmenant Dexylo avec lui. Elle devait l'arrêter, mais elle devait également sauver ses partenaires. Contrairement à l'extraterrestre, ils étaient menacés d'une mort immédiate.

Elle prit une profonde inspiration et fondit sur Ashton, dont elle saisit les épaules entre ses serres, pendant que la Gardevoir refermait sa patte sur la queue de Willy, sonné par la décharge électrique qui lui avait traversé le corps. De toutes ses forces, Vanille les tira afin de les éloigner des flammes, avant que celles-ci les engloutissent.

Hélas, elle n'y parvenait pas. Ses ailes étaient endolories, exactement comme les muscles de ses amis. Entre le fait de les avoir portés jusqu'au toit et les nombreuses attaques vol qu'elle avait dû lancer, elle souffrait de crampes terribles. Elle serra le bec, fit son maximum, mais cela ne suffit pas. Les flammes n'allaient pas tarder à atteindre les deux pokémon.

Ashton poussa un hurlement strident et Willy, qui venait de revenir à lui grâce aux secousses, l'imita. La chaleur qui se dégageait du brasier était étouffante, les empêchant de respirer convenablement. Avec un regard rempli d'effroi, alors que Vanille les lâchait, les larmes aux yeux, le feu fondit sur eux.

Un miracle inattendu se produisit. Un Abri se dressa autour d'eux pour les protéger de l'incendie, qui effectua un cercle autour du champ de force. L'Hélédelle afficha une mine interrogatrice, à laquelle la Gardevoir répondit par un haussement d'épaules. Elle n'y était pour rien. À bout de forces, et en dépit de la mort qui la guettait, elle aurait été incapable d'agir ainsi.

Vanille se tourna vers la porte, que le scientifique était en train de franchir à reculons, les mains serrées sur la table à roulettes de Dexylo. Ce dernier avait redressé la tête et fixait le mur incandescent qui entourait Ashton et Willy. C'était son œuvre. Il venait de leur sauver la vie.

Il était très faible, cependant. La pokémon ailée avait eu l'occasion de s'en apercevoir en s'affairant autour de lui pour le délivrer. Il ne parviendrait pas à préserver ses amis bien longtemps si elle n'intervenait pas, et encore moins si elle laissait le monstre qui le détenait l'éloigner de là.

Elle fondit sur lui, bec en avant. L'homme, apercevant sa manoeuvre, s'accroupit derrière la table pour se protéger. Vanille était peut-être naïve, mais pas idiote pour autant. Elle s'était attendue à ce qu'il cherche à esquiver. Elle s'inclina légèrement vers l'avant pour perdre de l'altitude. Au lieu d'atteindre le scientifique, elle sectionna d'un coup sec le dernier lien de Dexylo.

L'extraterrestre, soulagé d'être enfin libre, se redressa en chancelant. On lui avait administré différents produits destinés à l'affaiblir, qui réduisaient non seulement ses forces de façon considérable, mais qui troublaient également son esprit. Il devait rassembler le peu de lucidité qui lui restait pour maintenir l'Abri autour d'Ashton et de Willy.

Il prit appui sur ses jambes hésitantes pendant que Vanille saisissait l'extrémité de la table entre ses serres et la repoussait violemment contre l'homme, jusqu'alors tapi derrière, qui avait désormais entrepris de fuir. Le plateau le heurta dans le creux des reins et le projeta face contre terre.

\- Est-ce que tu peux repousser les flammes à l'aide de ta protection pour permettre à mes amis de sortir indemnes de ce brasier ? s'enquit-elle ensuite à l'attention de Dexylo.

\- Je... Je vais essayer.

Il écarta brutalement les bras et l'Abri s'ouvrit progressivement. Il cessa de former un cercle de sécurité autour du singe et de l'humanoïde pour prendre l'apparence d'un long couloir. Les deux pokémon, se soutenant mutuellement, s'empressèrent de l'emprunter. Quelques secondes plus tard, ils étaient auprès de Vanille et Dexylo, couverts de suie, mais vivants.

\- Je suis désolée de t'avoir lâchée, Ashton, mais je ne pouvais rien faire, s'excusa l'Hélédelle, coupable. Je regrette tellement !

\- Si tu ne l'avais pas fait, tu aurais couru le risque de brûler avec nous, affirma la Gardevoir. Nous sommes sains et saufs, c'est le principal.

\- Oui, enfin sains et saufs... Avec cette fumée que nous avons respirée, rien ne prouve que nous n'allons pas devenir asthmatiques. Aïe ! Pourquoi tu m'as frappé ?

\- Pour que tu arrêtes de te plaindre, Willy ! Regarde-moi... Ma belle robe est toute noircie, mes cheveux sentent le roussi, et pourtant je n'en fais pas tout un drame.

Vanille eut un petit rire qu'elle ne put contenir. Effectivement, Ashton faisait preuve d'un sang-froid admirable, elle qui était d'ordinaire obsédée par son apparence. Elle avait déjà frôlé l'hystérie pour moins que cela, alors qu'elle n'avait jamais été aussi crasseuse qu'en cet instant.

\- Les amis... les interrompit le Deoxys qui peinait à tenir debout, tout comme chacun d'eux. Nous devrions songer à sortir d'ici. Aucun de nous n'est apte à mener le moindre combat supplémentaire, raison pour laquelle nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de les laisser nous capturer à nouveau. Je préfèrerais encore mourir plutôt que de retomber entre leurs mains.

\- Pauvre Dexylo... murmura Vanille en secouant la tête. Ils ont dû te faire subir des choses terribles. Ne t'inquiète pas, nous allons te reconduire jusqu'à ta météorite, et d'ici peu, tu seras en route pour ta planète.

\- Ce sera bien la première fois que nous réussirons quelque chose... constata Ashton. Ce n'est pas tout, mais Dexylo est trop grand pour passer par le système d'aération. Quelqu'un sait comment nous allons sortir d'ici ?

\- Moi, oui !

Alors que les quatre partenaires prenaient appui les uns sur les autres pour avancer jusqu'au couloir, ils distinguèrent une silhouette dotée de quatre pattes et d'une abondante crinière. Quoique visiblement aussi éreinté qu'eux, Zaiyad avait réussi à les rejoindre, malgré les embuches qui s'étaient dressées en travers de son chemin.

\- Mon héros ! s'exclama Vanille.

Oubliant totalement sa timidité naturelle et la fatigue qui était la sienne, elle se précipita à sa rencontre pour venir blottir sa tête contre la sienne. Le Luxray passa maladroitement une patte autour de son corps, et un léger sourire se dessina sur ses babines, que seule Ashton eut le temps d'entrevoir.

\- Vous jouerez les tourtereaux plus tard, déclara-t-elle. Zaiyad, à toi l'honneur. Emmène-nous loin d'ici.

Vanille s'éloigna précipitamment du pokémon électrique, l'air profondément gênée à cause du geste impulsif qu'elle venait d'avoir. Elle baissa les yeux, mal à l'aise, tandis que Zaiyad tournait les talons pour les mener jusqu'à la sortie du bâtiment, celle-là même par laquelle il était entré.


	12. Chapitre 12 : Dans les égouts

Raphaël ouvrait la voie, courant à perdre haleine. Boulard, dans son sillage, soutenait Duncan, ce qui n'arrangeait en rien sa lenteur naturelle. Dans les rues adjacentes, les aboiements se rapprochaient. La police et ses Caninos dressés étaient sur leur piste. Bientôt, grâce à leur flair infaillible, ils les auraient rattrapés.

\- Plus vite ! encouragea le Carabaffe.

\- Je ne... peux pas.

Boulard haletait bruyamment. Il était épuisé et, surtout, il avait faim. En lui jetant un regard par-dessus son épaule, Raphaël comprit que, sauf si un miracle venait à se produire, ils seraient sous peu entre les crocs des chiens de feu. Alors qu'il ramenait son attention devant lui, il trébucha et tomba sur l'asphalte, les bras tendus pour amortir sa chute.

Sa patte avait heurté le pourtour inégal d'une bouche d'égout. De mauvaise humeur, ce qui était fréquent chez lui, le Carabaffe l'insulta violemment, le poing serré, avant de s'interrompre. Il la fixa quelques instants, sans même cligner des yeux. Il venait d'avoir une idée.

\- Par ici, Boulard ! s'exclama-t-il.

Il s'agenouilla et souleva le couvercle, dévoilant un trou béant qui donnait sur un boyau vertical, dont le fond se perdait dans les ténèbres. Une odeur nauséabonde s'en dégageait. Même Raphaël, qui n'était pas d'une nature aussi délicate qu'Ashton, se pinça le nez de dégoût.

\- Quoi ? Tu veux que nous descendions là-dedans ? C'est le repaire des pokémon poison, et c'est sûrement très dangereux.

\- Toujours moins que de se laisser reprendre par la police. Cette puanteur masquera notre odeur et les Caninos seront incapables de nous flairer, même s'ils ont l'idée de nous suivre là-dessous.

Boulard, qui avait désormais rejoint son ami, observa l'ouverture sombre avec méfiance, puis se tourna vers Duncan, attendant son avis. Bien que le jeune homme n'ait plus son oreillette en sa possession pour traduire les paroles de ses partenaires, il comprit presque aussitôt le plan de Raphaël.

\- Le monde sous-terrain, ça nous connaît, non ? Allons-y.

Il était pressé de fuir la surface et d'échapper à leurs poursuivants. Même s'il commençait à recouvrer toutes ses facultés, il ne sentirait réellement mieux que lorsqu'il serait en sécurité, loin de tout contact humain. Il préférait encore rencontrer des hordes de pokémon plutôt que de rester une seconde de plus ici.

Boulard, minoritaire, capitula à contrecœur. Sur ordre de son compagnon Carabaffe, il fut le premier à s'enfoncer dans le boyau, tremblant de peur à la pensée des créatures hostiles qui pourraient le guetter en bas. Tandis qu'il s'accrochait aux barreaux rouillés pour s'enfoncer dans les ténèbres, il songeait à des baies fraive, dont le souvenir lui permettait presque d'amoindrir la répugnante senteur environnante.

Duncan le suivit, et Raphaël vint ensuite. Il repositionna soigneusement la bouche égout à sa suite, ce qui les plongea dans le noir le plus complet. Le seul moyen qu'ils avaient de se repérer était le toucher. Ils surent qu'ils avaient atteint le sol lorsqu'ils le sentirent sous leurs pattes, et se déplacèrent en prenant appui contre une paroi humide, couverte de moisissures.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bruit ? s'enquit soudain Boulard, inquiet. Vous entendez ?

\- Non, rien du tout. Est-ce que tu peux lâcher ma carapace, à présent, avant que je ne te balance un Hydrocanon ?

\- Je te jure que j'entends quelque chose, Raph ! On dirait... de l'eau.

Un bruit sourd retentit, comme si quelque chose venait de heurter le sol en béton. Sentant une masse venir choir juste devant ses pieds, Duncan, persuadé que le Goinfrex s'était évanoui, comme chaque fois que la peur l'habitait, appela :

\- Boulard ?

\- Ashton a toujours dit qu'il faudrait le jeter dans une piscine et lui interdire d'en sortir tant qu'il ne saurait pas nager... soupira le pokémon gourmand.

Contre toute attente, c'était Raphaël qui avait perdu connaissance, tétanisé à l'idée d'être confronté avec son ennemi juré : l'élément aquatique. Puisqu'il ne savait pas nager, malgré son type, il se figeait dès lors qu'il se trouvait à proximité d'un bassin, d'un cours d'eau, ou n'importe quoi d'assez profond pour lui laisser courir le risque de se noyer.

\- Raph ! s'écria Boulard en le saisissant par les épaules pour le secouer. Raph, debout ! Tu m'as assez houspillé tout au long du chemin, maintenant c'est à mon tour. Un peu de courage, mon vieux !

\- Faisons plutôt demi-tour, d'accord ? proposa la tortue lorsqu'elle fut revenue à elle. Cherchons un autre chemin. Un chemin où il n'y aurait pas d'eau, par exemple.

\- Nous sommes dans les égouts. Quel que soit le souterrain que nous empruntons, nous en croiserons forcément tôt ou tard. Avec un peu de chance, nous n'aurons pas à la traverser. Il y aura peut-être un rebord sur lequel nous pourrons continuer à avancer.

\- Et s'il n'y en a pas ?

Boulard ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais il la referma aussitôt. Il savait que Raphaël n'accepterait jamais de traverser la moindre zone d'eau, quelle que soit sa profondeur. Ce serait comme demander au Goinfrex de passer devant une pâtisserie sans contempler la vitrine avec un filet de bave.

Tandis qu'il cherchait les mots pour tenter de convaincre son partenaire d'avancer tant que cela était possible, un raclement se fit entendre au-dessus d'eux. Le son se répercuta en écho et un fin rai de lumière, de forme arrondie, se découpa. Ils étaient juste sous une bouche d'égout, que quelqu'un était en train d'ouvrir.

\- Ils nous ont retrouvés ! s'égosilla Boulard. Filons !

À la simple pensée que leurs poursuivants aient pu les rattraper, Duncan s'était figé. Raphaël ne fut pas plus réactif que lui, paralysé à l'idée de tomber dans un cours d'eau s'il poursuivait sa route. De toutes ses forces, le Goinfrex se mit en devoir de les tirer dans son sillage, afin de ne pas les abandonner.

* * *

Dexylo acheva de pousser le cercle métallique qui recouvrait un trou béant et ténébreux, puis s'écarta pour permettre à Zaiyad, Vanille, Ashton et Willy de pencher la tête à l'intérieur. Ils ne distinguaient strictement rien, à l'exception de l'obscurité. Des cris, en revanche, leur parvenaient du souterrain.

\- Mon instinct de pokémon psy ne m'a pas trompée ! constata la Gardevoir avec orgueil. Ils sont bel et bien en bas.

\- Pas question que je descende là-dedans, indiqua Willy. Les Rattata qui vivent dans les égouts sont pour la majeure partie d'entre eux porteurs de la rage.

\- Je me serais volontiers porté volontaire, mais utiliser une échelle quand on se déplace sur quatre pattes n'est pas recommandé, souligna Zaiyad.

Ses yeux, ainsi que ceux du Chimpenfeu, se tournèrent vers Ashton, qui secoua la tête en signe de dénégation. Elle était déjà répugnante, couverte de suie et d'acétone. Il était exclu qu'en plus de cela, elle se résolve à pénétrer dans un souterrain aussi nauséabond.

\- Bon, Vanille... soupira le chef de la bande. Je crains qu'il ne reste plus que toi.

L'Hélédelle se déplaça en sautillant autour de la bouche d'égout, évaluant le meilleur angle pour sauter dans le vide et déployer ses ailes avant de s'écraser en bas. Elle était en train d'y réfléchir lorsqu'un bruit d'éclaboussures leur parvint, suivi de près par deux hurlements assourdissants :

\- Raphaël !

C'était la voix de Boulard, qui se confondait avec celle de Duncan. Les quatre amis échangèrent un regard, puis Ashton, malgré son dégoût, se rua vers l'échelle, qu'elle dévala en négligeant la moitié des barreaux. Une poignée de secondes plus tard, elle sautait avec grâce sur le sol crasseux.

\- Zaiyad ! Éclaire-moi !

Depuis la surface, le Luxray envoya un Flash puissant qui illumina les alentours. Elle repéra rapidement le Goinfrex qui se tenait aux côtés de son humain, sur la rive d'un ruisseau d'eau putride. Raphaël s'y débattait, peinant à se maintenir à la surface.

\- Écartez-vous ! ordonna Ashton.

Avant que son maître et Boulard n'aient eu le temps de réagir, elle plongeait, ignorant son haut-le-cœur. En deux brasses, elle rejoignit le Carabaffe, qui était sur le point d'être englouti, et le ramena jusqu'au rivage, sous l'œil ébahi des deux autres.

\- Mais... Mais... bredouilla le Goinfrex. Ashton ?

\- Ne reste pas planté là, imbécile ! Viens plutôt m'aider !

Elle était accoudée à la bordure bétonnée et calait de son bras libre Raphaël contre son flanc. Boulard secoua la tête afin de chasser sa surprise, puis s'accroupit pour tendre une patte à son amie, pendant que Duncan en faisait de même. Joignant leurs forces, ils la tirèrent sur la terre ferme.

Ashton s'empressa de se mettre debout, pour observer son corps d'un air révulsé. À ses pieds, le Carabaffe toussait à s'en brûler les poumons. Il n'avait pas fini de crachoter lorsqu'elle lui infligea un coup violent à l'arrière de la nuque, qui le fit chanceler vers l'avant.

\- Espèce d'abruti ! Tu as vu dans quel état je suis à cause de toi ? le tança-t-elle.

\- Je ne t'ai pas demandé de me sauver la vie, il me semble, répliqua-t-il, la voix irritée. Entre t'être redevable et me noyer, la noyade me paraissait plus douce. La seule satisfaction que je retire de cette situation, c'est de voir Princesse Ashton couverte d'excréments.

L'intéressée l'empoigna par la carapace et lui aurait enfoncé la tête sous l'eau hors de laquelle elle l'avait pourtant tiré si Duncan, anticipant son geste, ne s'était pas interposé. Il avait beau ne pas comprendre leurs propos avec exactitude, il savait qu'ils étaient en train de se disputer, comme à l'accoutumée.

\- Ashton ! appela Zaiyad. Boulard, Raph, Duncan ! Remontez, maintenant ! Je vous rappelle que le temps nous est compté. La police est à nos trousses et nous devons encore renvoyer Dexylo sur sa planète.

\- Nous nous sommes cachés ici justement pour échapper aux officiers, indiqua Boulard en prenant la direction de l'échelle. Vous n'avez vu personne ?

\- Non. En même temps, avec cette puanteur, même le flair d'un Arcanin n'aurait pas pu vous localiser ici, grommela Ashton.

Elle se sentait sale, collante, et elle avait envie de se nettoyer au plus vite. Elle songea à la baignoire du repaire, et aux huiles de bain qu'elle rangeait dans le petit placard situé juste à côté, avant de déchanter. À présent qu'ils étaient des fugitifs, elle ne risquait pas de retrouver son petit confort de sitôt.

Le cœur serré, elle emboîta le pas à Boulard, et posa sa patte sur le premier barreau. Elle les escalada les uns après les autres, tout en essayant de chasser ses sombres pensées. C'était cependant aussi difficile que d'ignorer l'odeur pestilentielle qui se dégageait d'elle, et qui lui provoquait des nausées à chaque inspiration.


	13. Chapitre 13 : Héros fugitifs

\- Chut... murmura Dexylo.

Le groupe s'était faufilé sous le couvert des arbres afin d'approcher la météorite dans la plus grande discrétion. Ils se trouvaient désormais à l'orée du bosquet et observaient une demi-douzaine de militaires encore en faction autour du corps céleste. Apparemment, ils monteraient la garde jusqu'à ce que les scientifiques transportent ce gigantesque amas rocheux jusqu'à l'un de leurs entrepôts.

\- Comment allons-nous passer ? interrogea Vanille. Même si nous avons eu le temps de récupérer quelques forces, nous ne sommes pas aptes à mener un dernier combat.

\- Je m'en occupe, informa Dexylo. Le poison que ces humains avaient injecté dans mes veines se dissipe et je recouvre progressivement mon énergie. Je suis de taille à les affronter.

\- En dépit de ce que ces gens t'ont infligé, nous n'avons pas besoin d'un second carnage sur les bras, indiqua Zaiyad. Je te saurais gré de ne pas faire couler de sang une nouvelle fois.

\- J'honorerai ta volonté, mon ami. Je te le dois bien.

Le Deoxys inclina la tête vers le Luxray de manière à lui témoigner son respect, puis leur intima d'un geste de ses longs bras de rester cachés, pendant qu'il passait à l'action. L'équipe de Duncan se tapit dans la pénombre que le feuillage projetait sur eux. Des cris ne tardèrent pas à leur parvenir, de même que quelques coups de feu, qui les alarmèrent.

\- Je n'entends plus rien... commenta Willy dans un souffle. Vous croyez que...

Zaiyad s'avança prudemment vers l'extrémité du fourré dans lequel ils étaient dissimulés pour observer ce qui se passait. Il allait pointer son museau à l'extérieur de la protection fournie par les arbres lorsque Dexylo surgit devant lui. Une balle l'avait atteint à l'épaule. À l'exception de cette blessure, il était indemne. Six corps gisaient dans son dos, inconscients mais vivants.

\- Hâtons-nous, déclara le Deoxys avec neutralité.

Zaiyad acquiesça d'un hochement de la tête et, d'un puissant coup de queue, invita le reste de son groupe à le rejoindre. Sur leurs gardes, ils se dirigèrent vers la météorite, au cas où d'autres militaires soient embusqués dans les environs. Comme ils n'essuyèrent aucune salve de tirs, ils en conclurent que ce n'était pas le cas.

\- Et maintenant ? demanda Ashton. Comment est-ce que nous devons nous y prendre pour recharger cette chose en énergie ? D'autant que, je me permets de te le rappeler, nous ne sommes pas au summum de notre force.

\- Si nous combinons nos capacités tous ensemble, ça devrait suffire, affirma Dexylo. Contentez-vous simplement d'attaquer l'astéroïde comme si vous combattiez un ennemi.

Suivant ses instances, ils se rassemblèrent en cercle autour du corps céleste. Seul Duncan demeura à l'écart, sur les conseils du Deoxys. L'extraterrestre possédant une intelligence supérieure à la moyenne, il était parvenu à assimiler à la perfection le langage humain en l'espace de quelques heures et pouvait communiquer avec lui.

\- Prêts, mes amis ? Allons-y !

Dexylo et Ashton choisirent tous deux d'utiliser Psyko. Zaiyad se servit de son redoutable Coup d'Jus, pendant que Willy embrasait la roche avec son Lance-Flamme. Vanille, Raphaël et Boulard, qui ne disposaient d'aucune attaque efficace, se contentèrent d'encourager leurs compagnons à se surpasser.

Soudain, la météorite se mit à vibrer. Paniqué, le Goinfrex recula d'un bond et ne tarda pas à être imité par le Chimpenfeu, qui interrompit le jet incandescent qu'il soufflait. Le halo psychique entourant l'astre disparut lorsque Dexylo et Ashton mirent également un terme à leur contact mental avec lui.

\- C'est assez, indiqua l'extraterrestre. Cet astéroïde dispose désormais de suffisamment de puissance pour me ramener sur ma planète. Mes amis, tout ceci est grâce à vous. Dites-moi de quelle façon je peux vous remercier, avant de vous quitter.

\- En empêchant tes potes de l'espace de nous réduire en miettes ! répliqua aussitôt Raphaël, une pointe de colère dans la voix.

\- Naturellement.

Dexylo salua le Carabaffe avec courtoisie, puis chacun d'eux, à l'exception d'Ashton dont il prit le soin de baiser la main, en dépit de la crasse qui la recouvrait. Pendant qu'elle éclatait d'un petit rire aigu, Vanille se tourna vers Zaiyad :

\- Et nous ? demanda-t-elle, le regard triste. Qu'allons-nous devenir ? Nous n'avons nulle part où aller. Si nous restons ici, la police va nous capturer et nous renvoyer en prison.

Le Luxray ouvrit la bouche pour formuler une réponse qui paraissait évidente. La fuite. Il n'y avait pas d'autre solution. Pourtant, lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur Duncan, il demeura muet. Son maître ne supporterait pas une vie de nomade. Il tolérait à peine la situation dans laquelle ils se trouvaient actuellement, comme en témoignaient la sueur qui luisait sur son front et sa respiration saccadée.

\- Vous pourriez venir avec moi.

Instinctivement, tous les visages s'orientèrent vers Dexylo, qui venait de faire cette suggestion. Ils le fixèrent avec étonnement durant une longue minute, jusqu'à ce que la stupeur de Zaiyad s'estompe assez pour lui permettre de s'enquérir :

\- Es-tu sérieux ?

\- Bien sûr que oui. À cause de moi, vous êtes désormais des fugitifs, et Duncan est considéré par les siens comme un ennemi. La moindre des choses, c'est que je vous conduise en sécurité, là où nul ne sera en mesure de vous nuire.

\- Quitter la Terre pour une planète inconnue ? C'est impensable ! déclara Raphaël, catégorique. Notre place est ici, pas ailleurs.

\- C'est vrai, notre organisme est adapté à notre environnement, surenchérit Willy. Nous aurions peu de chance de survivre au voyage, et même une fois sur place, nous serions exposés à des maladies aux origines inconnues.

\- La médecine est beaucoup plus avancée sur Deoxys que sur Terre. Mon peuple maîtrise l'ADN et tous ses secrets. Quant à l'atmosphère, elle est presque la même qu'ici. Vous n'auriez aucun mal à vous adapter.

Malgré cette réponse positive, le Carabaffe et le Chimpenfeu demeurèrent relativement méfiants, au contraire de Boulard, qui s'exalta :

\- Est-ce que la cuisine est aussi succulente que chez nous ?

\- Nos baies sont encore plus sucrées que celles que j'ai eu l'occasion de manger dans votre repaire.

Les yeux du Goinfrex se mirent à scintiller. Ashton gardait le silence. Elle fixait Zaiyad, car elle savait que, quoi qu'il dise, ils se rangeraient tous à son avis. Il ne semblait cependant pas décidé à faire un choix, car lui-même observait leur maître, tout aussi sceptique que les autres.

\- Si nous partons, nous ne reverrons plus jamais Sinnoh, ni ce monde qui est le nôtre... sanglota Vanille, rompant le silence pesant qui venait de s'instaurer.

\- Si nous restons, Duncan le contemplera depuis une geôle sinistre. Quant à nous, nous serons captifs de nos pokéball, comme nous le serions encore si j'avais échoué à m'échapper de la mienne. Quoi qu'il advienne, nous sommes obligés de fuir. Si nous suivons Dexylo, nous aurons au moins la certitude que personne ne nous retrouvera jamais.

\- Dire que nous voulions simplement devenir des héros...

Les larmes de Vanille s'intensifièrent et Zaiyad, malgré son caractère froid, se rapprocha d'elle pour lui donner un petit coup de tête, destiné à la rassurer. L'espace d'une seconde, sa crinière bleu nuit s'emmêla avec les plumes de l'Hélédelle.

\- Vous êtes des héros, décréta l'extraterrestre après les avoir étudiés à tour de rôle. À mes yeux, en tout cas. Et vous le serez à ceux de mon peuple, puisque vous m'avez sauvé la vie. Les Deoxys sauront vous reconnaître à votre juste valeur, là où les vôtres en ont été incapables.

Zaiyad s'écarta de Vanille, au désespoir de celle-ci, pour se diriger vers Duncan. Il s'assit à ses pieds et pointa son museau vers lui. Il n'avait ni besoin de parler ni besoin d'oreillette pour se faire comprendre, en cet instant, puisque le jeune homme avait pu suivre en grande partie la conversation par le biais de Dexylo, qui s'exprimait en langage humain. Le Luxray attendait son avis.

\- J'ai peur de l'inconnu, admit-il au terme d'une longue de réflexion, mais j'ai encore plus peur pour vous, mes amis. À cause de moi, et surtout de ma phobie, vous avez dû apprendre à vivre enterrés sous terre. Je ne peux pas vous imposer de passer les années à venir enfermés dans une pokéball, or c'est ce qui se produira si nous restons.

\- Alors... Nous partons ? s'enquit Willy d'une toute petite voix.

Le Deoxys traduisit la question pour Duncan, qui répondit par un hochement de tête affirmatif, avant de s'exprimer oralement :

\- Oui. Nous partons.

Le jeune homme glissa sa main dans la crinière de Zaiyad pendant que celui-ci se redressait, puis ils rejoignirent le petit groupe que formaient les autres aux pieds de la météorite. Willy affichait une mine inquiète et celle de Raphaël était renfrognée. Il allait grommeler quelque chose, mais à la surprise générale, Ashton embrassa son crâne sale. Les joues du Carabaffe s'embrasèrent aussitôt, tandis qu'il bredouillait des paroles incompréhensibles.

\- Cesse donc de geindre, pour une fois, le tança la Gardevoir. C'est la décision la plus sensée à prendre. Oh, j'oubliais... Le mot « sensé » n'a jamais fait partie de ton vocabulaire, espèce de vieux borné.

Vanille et Boulard éclatèrent d'un rire joyeux, pendant que Raphaël s'empourprait davantage. Dexylo mit fin à leur hilarité en exécutant un geste de son bras filandreux pour les convier à monter à bord de la météorite. Duncan fut le premier à le suivre dans un trou béant, qui donnait sur l'intérieur du corps céleste, où régnait une douce chaleur. Ses pokémon, dans son sillage, les rejoignirent presque aussitôt.

\- Accrochez-vous ! s'exclama Dexylo, tandis qu'il propageait ses pouvoirs psychiques dans l'ensemble de la roche.

L'astéroïde se mit à trembler. Il décollait du sol dans lequel il s'était fiché en s'écrasant à Voilaroc. Contrôlé par l'extraterrestre, il ne tarda pas à prendre de l'altitude. Duncan, Zaiyad, Ashton, Raphaël, Vanille, Willy et Boulard s'éloignaient vers ce qui s'annonçait comme la plus grande aventure de toute leur existence. Eux, des ratés devenus criminels sur Terre, s'envolaient en héros pour l'espace.


End file.
